


The Tech

by RussianHatter



Series: Techie [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Demented Love, Eddie is Eddie, Feminization, Insanity, Insanity all around, M/M, Some Miles Upshur/Waylon Park, Walrider!Miles - Freeform, Waylon is the Techie, Waylon lost his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianHatter/pseuds/RussianHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon didn’t get out. His mind is in tatters. A virus has taken over and now he is ‘The Tech’. But Eddie is still there and he is such a funny Groom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head after seeing a drawing of Waylon and Eddie semi-getting along. I wanted to write something with Waylon and Eddie vaguely becoming friends before becoming something more. Hope you all like this! Tell me what you think okay?

A sort of giggle escaped his slightly parted lips. He could feel himself slipping further and further. The sound of gunshots had stopped days -maybe weeks?- ago but he couldn’t- just _couldn’t get out_! But it didn’t matter anymore…or…he couldn’t remember if it mattered. Did it matter?

 

_‘Lisa-‘_

**_ERROR! ERROR! SYSTEM MEMORY CURRUPTED._ **

****

**_REBOOT…REBOOT, SYSTEM ONLINE._ **

But it didn’t matter anymore…or…he couldn’t remember if it mattered. Did it matter? No. This place was his home now and he built it from scratch. Wires surrounded him in his little room. The door was locked and he had set up an electrical current to run through the knob whenever he wanted, that scared the bugs away whenever needed. Suddenly, his stomach rumbled.

 

**_LOW POWER. RECHARGE NEEDED._ **

‘ _I need to recharge._ ’ Waylon repeated the code in his mind and turned his head. He looked through the boxes he had found a while back. There were no more crackers and only one water bottle left. He took the water and sipped at it before standing. ‘ _I need to find food._ ’

 

He grabbed his wires and wrapped them around his arm. The currents running through them sent little shocks up his arm as if thanking him. He sighed in content at having his power back then took hold of the knob and stepped out of his home.

 

Waylon closed the door behind him, systematically setting up he firewall to protect his home. A smile made his lips quirk when he was done and he went to start his search when a scream startled him. His hands twitched and he slowly turned his head to see a worm running towards him. His eyes went wide and he felt a rush of anger.

 

“Darling! I’m getting tired of this game!”

 

Waylon stopped and looked past the worm.

 

**_Subject Name: EDDIE ‘The Groom’ GLUSKIN_ **

****

**_History: Refer the notes_ **

****

**_Recommended Reactions: Treat with cation. Do not mention subjects’ history. Mention his ‘Bride’ is getting away. Run at earliest possible moment._ **

Waylon turned his eyes to the worm-correction- The Bride and shot his hand out. His wires flew from his palm and wrapped around the brides’ legs, shocking the thing until it collapsed, still screaming. Waylon yanked his arm back and the wires came back to him as if they had a life of their own.

 

“Hm? Oh! My old flame!” Eddie said upon noticing Waylon, his voice almost friendly. It must have been because Waylon had accidentally saved the man.

 

Days- Weeks?- before, he had stumbled upon Eddie trying to hang a bride but the roof of the gym began collapsing. Waylon had just ran for it but he had knocked into Eddie on accident, saving them both from being impaled on rusted piping. In a fit of delirious joy, Waylon had _giggled_ and _grinned_ at Eddie before telling the man to pick better brides.

 

Then he ran for it.

 

It was hours after that Waylon had realized what he had done and he’d almost had a panic attack, but the information does nothing to him now.

 

“-so good to see you again, Darling! Still as beautiful as ever, even if you were a whore.” Eddie continued, making Waylon turn his attention back onto the man. Eddie sounded strangely…teasing when he could Waylon a whore. He thought about it for a second but then his eyes shot down and he saw the ‘bride’ crawling on the floor.

 

“Your bride is getting away.” Waylon intoned, feeling a strange amusement. His lips quirked up again.

 

Surprise flashed over Eddie’s face and the bigger man stared for a long moment before finally looking past Waylon. His features then twisted between exasperation and anger.

 

Waylon chuckled to himself and began walking past the man. He paused for just a moment and said, “and Hello Eddie, it is good to see you as well.”

 

Then he began running with quiet steps, knowing that he needed to find food quickly. Though…was he willing to face The Cook?

 

…

 

Yes he was.

 

Waylon turned into a room and climbed into a vent, taking the shortest route to the cafeteria.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

He was lucky that the Cook hadn’t been in the cafeteria. He’d been able to get more non-perishables without having to waste his power. Plus, he hated the Cook and his bone saw.

 

Waylon carried the two boxes of crackers and few cans of some sort of food. The label had faded but the expiration date hadn’t passed yet. His memory banks told him that the year hadn’t passed at least.

 

A scream of pain had him almost dropping the cans.

 

Those damn BUGS! Too loud!

 

Waylon sighed and began walking once again, content with the knowledge that he was safe at the moment, being so near to Eddie’s home. The screams would drive away the more dangerous worms. Maybe he should leave a can as thanks?

 

Hmm…

 

Waylon slipped into the sewing room and left a can.

 

He smiled the entire way back to his home. Eddie was a great firewall so it was best to keep him running.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day –or was it two days? Three? Time ran together when he was focusing on more important tasks.- when Waylon left the home server again. His project for taking more power with him when he went out was almost done; he just needed a few more parts. Of course, he had to find the parts first. Until then, he still had his mini box that helped him keep the spark flowing through his wires.

Wires…he should get more wires as well.

**_Warning: Enemy Detected_ **

The code flashed in his brain just as he heard mumbling coming from down the hallway.

**_En route: The Groom Server_ **

****

**_Recommended Action: Avoid._ **

****

But he needed to go that way to get the wires…

**_Recalibrating Route…Failed. Another route not found._ **

****

**_Recommended Action: Caution, stay minimum 20 feet away. Vents accessible at 40 yards._ **

Waylon nodded to himself and began walking once again, his shoes making no sound as he avoided anything that would give him away. He turned at the end of the hall and finally saw the variant shambling forward.

His eyes caught something shining and his eyes widened.

**_Warning: Enemy armed. Danger level is now at level 7._ **

****

**_Firewall Danger is now at level 5._ **

If this virus got to his firewall… What if it surprises the Groom? It could damage his protection.

**_Calculating Risk: 50% Chance of Death_ **

****

**_Recommended Action: Avoid._ **

****

But Eddie…

Waylon began walking after the variant once again. His heart was racing in his chest and he couldn’t think of what he was actually doing. He had no plan, other than to follow. If the bug actually went to Eddie… He would electrocute it.

The sound of a sewing machine suddenly started up. Then, there was humming. It was the song he heard Eddie sing the most. The humming turned into words as they got closer.

“When I was a boy my mother often said to me…”

The _virus_ turned and opened the door, making Eddie’s voice clearer. That _thing_ was going after his Groom!

Waylon shot forward, his wires curling around his hand as he turned and opened his palm. He got to the door just as the variant raised the hand holding the knife. Waylon’s eyes widened and he felt a strange sense of fear.

“ _EDDIE_!”

Eddie shot around at Waylon’s shout, his eyes widening for just a moment as he saw the knife heading towards him. Then, he glared furiously at the _whore_ and thrust his hand out, hitting the worm. The thing skidded backwards from the force, almost falling.

The next moment, Waylon was on the things’ back, shoving his open wire against the parasites neck. Blue electricity shot from his wire into the worms’ body, making it spasm violently. They fell to the ground with Waylon still on the virus.

“ _A bug for the fire_ …” Waylon hissed, his body trembling with emotion. He shoved his live wire against the infection’s neck harder, even as the thing began foaming at the mouth. Then, a sound snapped him out of the red haze behind his eyes.

“Darling…?” Eddie said, his voice strange in Waylon’s ears.

Waylon looked up, at froze at what he saw.

**Subject Analyses: Eddie ‘The Groom’ Gluskin is projecting surprise, pleasure, and happiness.**

**Recommended Reactions: Do not show fear. Get off the virus and act normal. Leave at earliest moment.**

“It tried to infect you.” Waylon said as he slowly stood up, his eyes stuck on Eddie’s pleased smile and happily surprised gaze.He brushed his hands against his tattered clothes, looking down and away. As he did, he noticed that his wires were barely sparking.

**Warning: Power Low. Recharge Needed.**

****

Fingers touched his chin, tilting his head up. He barely refrained from flinching and instead, stared up at Eddie in confusion.

“I usually like the demure ones, but you are a tantalizing combination, Darling.” Eddie’s voice was strangely husky.

Waylon felt a shiver rush up his spine and swallowed reflexively.

**DANGER! DANGER!**

“Oh!” Waylon suddenly clapped his hands together then asked, “That reminds me, did you find the can? I don’t know what was in it but I hope it keeps you running.”

Eddie blinked then something flashed in his eerily bright blue eyes, “You left that for me? Darling, maybe you really aren’t an ungrateful whore.”

“It was meant as a thank you. The screams of your bride kept the worms away.” Waylon said, stepping back as he felt Eddie’s thumb brush against his lower lip. He looked down at his wires before fixing them. Faint blue sparks danced up his arm again, making him sigh at the tingles.

“Did she survive?” Waylon asked after a moment.

Anger twisted Eddie’s features, “No, she was a slut! She did not love me at all!”

Waylon nodded, fingers twitching as he felt like he was meant to be remembering something. He hummed quietly then said, “Then she would not have been a good mother at all. You lucked out, right?”

Caution, he remembered, he must treat ‘The Groom’ with caution.

Eddie blinked then slowly nodded, “Yes, she was not worthy of my seed.” Then his eyes widened, “I’m sorry Darling, I shouldn’t speak so crassly in front of you.”

That made Waylon giggle deliriously. Compared to what Eddie had said before, had almost done…to apologize for speaking crassly now? It tickled him silly and made him giggle harder. When Waylon looked up at the so very tall man, he saw that Eddie had crossed his arms and was no longer looking at him…and… his cheeks were red? Or was that just the blood that had already stained his skin?

“That’s alright Eddie, I know you didn’t mean to.”

“I do love it when you say my name Darling, but I’ve never gotten yours?”

Waylon tilted his head “I am…Waylon. Yes, my designation is Waylon. My username is ‘The Tech’.”

Eddie chuckled, his lips stretched into a -playful?- smile, “Waylon…” he said, as if testing out the name, “You say the cutest things, my darling Waylon.”

**_Warning: Proceed with caution. The Groom is unstable, avoid fixation._ **

Waylon tilted his head, briefly biting his lip. Avoid fixation…? The Groom was being funny though, he didn’t see any danger of fixation. Then again, his system was warning him. He would listen.

“Ah, that reminds me, what are you doing over here?” Eddie suddenly asked, derailing Waylon’s thought process.

“I came for more wires and some important parts.” Waylon answered then he looked down at his almost lifeless wires. The power really was almost gone…

‘ _How…distressing…_ ’ Waylon thought.

“But I can’t do that anymore…” Waylon continued, mostly to himself.

“You were going to shop? What’s stopping you, Darling?”

“I have 20% power now, not enough to protect myself from malware.” Waylon looked up and felt his system freeze for just a moment before starting and speeding up. When did The Groom get so close again?

“Protect…? Are there _sluts_ who wish to _harm you_ out there?” Eddie’s tone dropped, darkening enough for Waylon to feel his skin prickle in warning.

“I suppose. I have been attacked before.” Waylon said, his voice even despite the warning flashing behind his eyes.

“Then I must come along. I won’t let any of those _whores_ touch you.”

Waylon stared at The Groom. Eddie was smiling but there was a dangerous glint in his eerie –almost glowing- blue eyes. But…Eddie was talking about protecting him from viruses… Waylon nodded.

“Then…my system is in your hands. Please keep me protected.”

“Of course, my darling Waylon!”

Waylon’s lips quirked into a smile, finding Eddie funny again. His Firewall was really happy with being tasked to protect him. It was fitting that Eddie was such a good anti-virus, even though he had to protect the man too.

He didn’t mind though, thinking back to the happy surprise that Eddie had shown earlier. It felt rather…nice.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**_System Start-up. VIRUS DETECTED._ **

 

Waylon’s eyes snapped opened and shot towards his door. He heard footsteps thumping near. They stopped in front of his home and Waylon tensed, blue electricity dancing around him as he glared at the door. He reached forward and tugged a certain wire just as the knob began shaking. A yell of pain rang out then a hard thump.

 

His lips quirked and he slowly got up.

 

‘ _Need to debug the grounds._ ’ He thought as he opened the door, blue electricity dancing up his arm. He stared down at the twitching –soon to be dead- worm and grabbed its arm, dragging it away from his main server. He barely got to the end of the hallway when the bug jolted awake.

 

Waylon yelped and fell onto his backside as the worm shouted, grabbing at his legs. His heart suddenly began racing in what he remembered was fear. The bug shouted at him, grabbing at his hard drive, and it made Waylon angry.

 

**_DANGER DANGER! INFECTION EMINANT!_ **

 

“You damned virus! A plague on my system!” Waylon hissed, shoving his foot into the _things’_ torso. He struggled with his tangled wires and shoved the open end against the bugs’ skin. The bug shouted in pain once again and spasmed. Waylon got out from under the worm, briefly kicking it in the face as he did. He panted from the struggle and made to run, to get more power when a hand wrapped around his ankle, sending him to the ground once again. He yelped in pain and kicked out frantically. He didn’t even hear the curious voice that was coming near or the sudden rapid footsteps.

 

“Darling!? Get away from my Darling you **WHORE**!”

 

Waylon’s head snapped back just in time to see Eddie shove a knife into the bugs’ body. The Bug screamed and spasmed again, accidentally releasing the Techie. Waylon scrambled away and stared as Eddie stabbed the infection over and over again until it no longer moved.

 

“Darling?...Waylon?” Eddie said, not even breathing heavy as he slicked his hair back into place, “Are you alright?”

 

Waylon calmed his breathing after another moment, nodding slightly before saying, “Yes…Thank you Eddie. I thought that this thing was just a normal virus, but instead, it was a Trojan.”

 

Waylon got up, brushing the dirt from his backside. He looked up and his lips quirked again, “You really are a great anti-virus.”

 

Eddie looked confused yet amused at the same time and it made Waylon’s lips stretch into a slightly wider smile. Then another thought passed through Waylon’s head and he tilted his head curiously.

 

“Not that I am ungrateful…what are you doing here?” Waylon asked before suddenly continuing, “Oh! Was this another soon-to-be bride?”

 

“No!” Eddie shouted, making Waylon jump…but, Eddie didn’t sound angry at all. Instead, Eddie seemed…eager? He grabbed Waylon’s unwrapped hand and said, “That was merely a slut! I was cleaning up for you…but this one got away.”

 

Eddie glared murderously at the cooling body.

 

“You were exterminating the bugs?” Waylon slowly asked, his voice tinging with awe. He suddenly smiled as he happily said, “You really are a great firewall! I knew you were the best protection!”

 

Eddie stared at Waylon in shock then slowly began to blush. His Darling was smiling at him again and she looked so…happy! She was so beautiful…she would look even better when she was out of those horrid clothes and into ones more fitting for her.

 

“Darling…Your clothes are so dirty.” Eddie suddenly said, surprising Waylon, “Don’t you have any more clothing?”

 

“Clothing…?” Waylon echoed, looking down at his outer casing, “…I don’t think so.”

 

“Then you must come with me! We cannot let one as yourself continue like this.” Eddie kept his hold on Waylon’s hand and gently pulled her along.

 

“H-Huh?” Waylon mumbled, his mind trying to process what was happening. They had just been talking about clothing…did Eddie want to show him some? But Eddie said that he couldn’t ‘continue’ like ‘this’… Waylon was confused. What was wrong with his protective casing?

 

Waylon was brought out of his thoughts as Eddie opened the door to the sewing studio. Then he was –still gently- lead to another door and inside that room was stacks of dresses, pants, and shirts. Waylon blinked in surprise and tilted his head at the sight.

 

Eddie let go of Waylon’s hand and quickly looked through the stack of dresses before pulling one out.

 

“Here it is! I think this one would look perfect, Darling.” Eddie said with a rather boyish smile.

 

Waylon blinked again and looked at the dress. It was blue like the nurse uniforms and had stitches all over. Waylon thought it looked like a 50’s style dress that he could vaguely recall from…somewhere. It was a very nice dress. So Waylon told Eddie so.

 

“That is a very nice casing. It looks comfortable too.” Waylon said, then added -because he thought it would make Eddie happy and he did really think it-, “I wouldn’t mind wearing such a thing.”

 

Waylon had been right; the grin that formed on Eddie’s face was completely blissful. His lips quirked into their own smile and he continued, “I’m sure your future wife will adore these decorations.”

 

Waylon took another look at the dress, not seeing the sudden fall of Eddie’s face. He tilted his head the other way then slowly said, “But…I think that it’s a little small for anyone I’ve seen here.”

 

“Well, I’ve had no model…” Eddie sounded vaguely embarrassed.

 

Waylon thought about it for a moment then nodded. It was a fair trade for protection, “Would you like me to help?”

 

“Hm?” Eddie looked at Waylon in surprise, “Darling…do you mean…”

 

“I’ll be your model if you’d like me to.”

 

“You would…you’d wear my creations. With your beautiful bone structure…” Eddie spoke lowly, his eyes lighting eerily.

 

**_Warning! Warning!_ **

 

Warning? But for what?

 

Waylon looked around but didn’t see anyone else besides them. He even strained his hearing but heard no one else either.

 

**_WARNING! WARNING!_ **

****

Warning for what?!

 

“Darling, that would be delightful…” Eddie seemed to _purr_ in his deepened tone, “I’ll be sure to drape you in finery…”

 

Waylon’s cheeks felt oddly hot but he just nodded. It would be great practice for when Eddie finally got a wife.

 

As long as Eddie stayed as his protection though. He wasn’t willing to lose his best anti-virus.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**_System Start-up. System Online. Unidentified Person attempting to enter server._ **

 

Waylon subtly frowned as someone knocked on his door again. He sat up and tilted his head in curiosity. Viruses never knocked, they usually tried the knob first.

 

“Darling?” Waylon heard Eddie’s voice and his eyes widened.

 

“Don’t open the door!” Waylon quickly called out, scrambling to get up and disentangle himself from his wires.

 

“Of course! I’d never enter a woman’s room without permission.” Eddie sounded slightly offended.

 

Waylon frowned slightly but brushed off what Eddie said for now. He tinkered with the wires connected to the door knob and finally turned them off. With a slight smile, Waylon stood and quickly opened the now safe door. He looked up at Eddie and said, “I don’t know what a woman has to do with it, but I had set up a defense. I did not want you to be accidentally hurt.”

 

Eddie blinked and the slightly offended expression that he had worn quickly faded into a boyish smile, “You care so much, Darling~”

 

“Well, about you, yes. You are my firewall.” Waylon said just a second before words flashed behind his eyes.

 

**_Warning. Warning. Fixation Detected._ **

****

**_Recommended Action: Avoid Obsession._ **

****

Eddie seemed to just stare at Waylon for a few moments, making Waylon’s warning grow louder in his head, and then Eddie slowly smiled.

 

“Your firewall? What a strange pet name, Darling.” Eddie chuckled, “Still, I immensely enjoy the sentiment.”

 

Waylon tilted his head, amused by Eddie’s amusement. He didn’t actually follow what Eddie was saying but a happy firewall was an effective one. He shook his head, thinking that his warning system might be a little off when it came to The Groom.

 

“Anyway, what are you doing here, Eddie?” Waylon asked

 

“You said you would be my model, Darling Waylon. I’ve come for you.”

 

The way Eddie spoke made Waylon want to shiver. He shifted, trying to rid himself of the odd feeling but still nodded, “Okay, let me set the defenses then I’ll be out.”

 

“Take your time. I’ll be right here…”

 

Waylon nodded, giving Eddie a brief smile to try and match the one on Eddie’s lips, and turned back to his wires. He fiddled with it for a few minutes before the knob began sparking once again. Then he grabbed his new mini box and hooked it to his clothes. He expertly wrapped the wires emerging from the electrical box around his body until they clung to his arm under his clothes. With an affirmed noise, Waylon left his room and closed the door without passing out from the electricity.

 

“Ready, Darling?” Eddie asked, holding out his arm like an old time gentleman.

 

“Ah…ready.” Waylon slightly mumbled, looking at Eddie’s offered arm curiously. He looked up at Eddie’s boyish smile then back down to the arm then mentally shrugged and slipped his arm with Eddie’s. It couldn’t hurt, after all.

 

Eddie’s smile grew and he place his hand onto Waylon’s where it was resting on Eddie’s arm, “Wonderful, I can’t wait to dress you in my creation’s. You’ll look beautiful, Darling.”

 

“…Thank you.” Waylon said, following Eddie’s lead, “Do you have anything in mind?”

 

“I have this wonderful tan dress that would look stunning with your bone structure. I made it a while back after we met for the second time. You were so clumsy, Darling. Knocking into me like that, then you just ran off after telling me to choose a better wife!” Eddie laughed as if it were an extremely fond memory.

 

“Knocked…?...Oh! I remember!” Waylon tilted his head back in thought, “Rusted piping fell from the ceiling and would have impaled us both if I hadn’t knocked into you.”

 

Eddie stopped and turned widened eyes onto Waylon. Waylon stopped as well and looked at Eddie curiously.

 

“Impaled…? So you…” Eddie mumbled before grinning widely, “You saved me, twice now. You really are something special Darling…”

 

**_Warning! Warning! Danger! Danger!_ **

****

Again?! It still won’t say why or what! Maybe his system really was on the fritz…

 

“It was coincidence.”

 

“I know it was fate.” Eddie voice went low and an odd shiver crawled up Waylon’s spine.

 

Waylon felt his cheeks warm up for some reason but ignored it quickly. It wasn’t important, or…he didn’t think it was an important bodily function. It only seemed to happen around Eddie anyway. Waylon hummed slightly, glancing at Eddie before tugging Eddie’s arm to get him moving again.

 

Eddie chuckled slightly then started walking, quickly leading Waylon to his ‘studio’. He opened the door and held it open for Waylon to enter first, closing it behind them afterwards.

 

“You can change over there, Darling. I made it to give you your privacy.” Eddie said, pointing to a closed off area where sheets were hung up. Eddie paused for a moment before looking at Waylon a bit earnestly, “I swear I will not gaze upon your nude form. You are safe with me.”

 

Waylon blinked, his memory banks informing him that Eddie has seen him nude before. Though, something told him that Eddie was telling the truth. He nodded, “I know” he said, “Of course I am safe with you.”

 

Eddie was his protection after all.

 

The look on Eddie’s face made something twist pleasantly in his stomach. He looked so…happy. Waylon started to smile without even thinking about it.

 

“I’ll leave you to get ready then! I’ll be right back with the dress, Da-…my Waylon.” Eddie smiled widely and hurried away.

 

It made Waylon chuckle softly. His lips tilted into a small smile and he went to the little area Eddie had made. It was close to the door but angled in a way that if anyone looked through the window no one would be able to see him, at least, unless they came in.

 

Waylon hummed slightly then removed his mini electrical box, setting it a ways from him. He unzipped himself from his ratty clothing and set it aside as well, his legs prickling from the cold. He tugged at the dirty undershirt he wore and pulled it over his head, messing up his shaggy hair. He ran a hand through the greasy strands, pushing them together and out of his face.

 

“Waylon?” Eddie called out from the other side of the sheet, “I have the dress, Darling. I’ll hold it out and cover my eyes.”

 

Waylon chuckled softly. “Okay, thank you Eddie.” He said, peeking out from the other side of the sheet. He felt his lips turn up into a bigger smile as he saw that Eddie really had covered his eyes with one large hand. He stepped out and took the dress before going back behind the sheet.

 

“I will get some other dresses for you, Darling. I can’t wait to see you in them!” Eddie sounded so excited to Waylon’s ears.

 

Waylon chuckled again, feeling oddly…happy. He couldn’t remember the last time he emoted so much happiness. It was starting to make his cheeks ache. He shook his head and set down his dirty shirt then looked at the dress. He tilted his head, wondering how to put it on before he actually found a zipper. He nodded to himself and unzipped the dress before stepping in and pulling it onto his body.

 

Waylon frowned slightly as it was a little tight on his hips but he got it up to his waist and slipped his arms through the quarter sleeves. Then he had the problem with the zipper.

 

**_Warning: Unidentified person behind you._ **

****

Was it Eddie?

 

“E-” Waylon began, turning around but his heart almost stopped as he didn’t see Eddie but a grotesque virus with a sewn up face with one eye and only half of his mouth showing. His breath caught in fear and his arm raised but he noticed too late that his wires weren’t on him.

 

“Taste…want to taste Girlie.” The _thing_ breathed heavily, making Waylon feel like something cold was twisting his stomach. He stepped back and the worm followed him with two steps, coming closer as Waylon’s throat struggled to speak.

 

**_DANGER! DANGER!! DANGER!!!_ **

 

“E-” Waylon tried but his voice cracked. He stumbled back with a short scream as the virus lunged at him and his voice finally worked again as he screamed,

 

“EDDIE!!”


	5. Chapter 5

“EDDIE!!” Waylon screamed as the virus grabbed him, greedy fingers digging into his arms.

 

“Darling?!” Eddie shoved back the sheet and his eyes widened at the sight of the disgusting _whore_ pawing at Waylon. Anger made his body pulse and he lunged at them, crashing his large body against the other variant and sending them to the ground.

 

“You fucking WHORE!! How dare you touch her!!” Eddie shouted, bringing his arm back before slamming his fist into the variant’s face over and over again. There was a sickening crunch then the sound of wet flesh.

 

Waylon shuddered, feeling sick yet slightly triumphant. His Eddie was working for him, protecting him again. Waylon nodded slightly then turned away so he didn’t have to see the caving in head of the virus. Instead, he tried to zip up the tan dress. He got it only a quarter way before his arms refused to raise any further.

 

“Darling?” Eddie’s voice startled him for a moment and made Waylon realize that the sound of abuse had stopped. He made to turn but stopped as Eddie said,

 

“No, please stay like that. I’m afraid I left a little mess, my dear.” Eddie gave a little embarrassed chuckle then Waylon heard the sound of a body being dragged away. He almost told Eddie to not go so far when Eddie came back.

 

“Alright, it’s clear now. Are you alright, Darling?” Eddie asked, voice worried.

 

Waylon turned and looked at Eddie, surprise flashing in his eyes as the worry that he heard showed on Eddie’s face as well.

 

****

**_Recommended Reaction: Unknown_ **

****

“Uh…I’m fine. It just scared me a little…” Waylon said a little hesitantly before brushing it aside and saying, “I can’t zip the dress up. Will you help me?”

 

Eddie _blushed_ and cleared his throat, briefly looking away before saying, “O-Of course. I would be honored.” He grinned boyishly at Waylon but then noticed his bloodied hand and slightly grimaced.

 

“I-I must wash my hands first, Darling. I’m a little bloody…I can’t dirty you like that.”

 

“No!” Waylon blurted, whipping around completely. He felt his cheeks warm and looked away, feeling strangely embarrassed. “What if another virus comes…I don’t want you to leave me.”

 

Eddie’s mouth felt dry and he felt his heart beat fast in his chest as he smiled widely.

 

“Of course, Darling. I’ll stay in this room. Just let me find something to wipe my hands with.” He said, almost giddily. Which was slightly strange for a man with his looks, but at the same time it was…vaguely endearing.

 

Waylon looked down at the dress he was wearing and smoothed down the skirt part. It was very comfortable, though he did feel a bit cold. He pat his skirt again and felt a strange amusement at the flowing yet rough fabric swishing around his knees.

 

“Waylon?” Eddie said, making Waylon jump. He chuckled and stepped closer, “Are you enjoying your dress?”

 

“Ah…” Waylon felt his cheeks warm again for some reason but still nodded, “I like it, but it’s a bit cold to wear.”

 

“Oh.” Eddie seemed to frown, “I’m sorry Darling. I didn’t think about that.” Eddie then knocked his knuckles against his head with a smile, “I swear I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached to my shoulders!”

 

Waylon smiled slightly, finding the little joke amusing with its unrealistic statement. Without a head, you’d be dead after all. Waylon shook his head and said, “It’s alright. Just, make a few that cover your future brides’ legs? I’m sure that she’ll appreciate it. Well, I’m sure she’ll love anything you make.”

 

“Do you?” Eddie said as he finally got behind Waylon, hands slightly shaking as he reached to zip the dress as must as he could.

 

“Hm?” Waylon turned his head slightly but wasn’t able to see Eddie without twisting his torso. So he just held still and waited for Eddie to elaborate.

 

“Do you love the dress?”

 

Waylon blinked and felt an odd sense of confusion. Didn’t he say that he liked it earlier? Though, even if he hadn’t, why did his opinion matter? This was going to be for Eddie’s future bride… Still, Waylon wanted to answer. He ran his hands over the dress again as Eddie slowly zipped him and said,

 

“Yes.”

 

There was a rush of hot air against the back of his neck as Eddie sighed in relief. Waylon shivered at the feeling and tried to look at Eddie again, wondering why he was standing so close. Not that it really bothered him.

 

“I think you need to let the dress out a few inches all around.” Waylon said, instead of questioning the Groom, “Out of everyone I’ve seen here, only the cook is smaller than me, width wise. On me, it seems that it’s a little too tight in the chest area.” He added, hoping that he was being helpful.

 

“Yes Darling, I’ll let out all the dresses then!” Eddie sounded so excited, it was…kind of cute.

 

“I still have the fabric that match each dress. It’s a good thing I decided to keep them!” Waylon could _hear_ the smile in Eddie’s voice and wondered why his Firewall was so happy.

 

But, it made Waylon’s lips curl up into his own smile. He giggled softly but then his breath hitched as he felt warm fingers brush against the cold skin of his back. It made his skin prickle and he shivered briefly.

 

“Darling, you’re really cold…” Eddie said, his voice low and…fond? What was that emotion that he was hearing?

 

**_Warning! Warning!_ **

****

**_Recommended action: Step away. Turn around. Run. Get away!_ **

****

His heart began speeding in his chest as his warning’s screamed in his head. His body began to move automatically but before he could take a step, strong arms wrapped around him and heat blanketed his back. His breath caught and Waylon froze.

 

**_Analyzing Situation…Situation Analyzed._ **

****

**_System is being held by the Subject: Eddie “The Groom” Gluskin, also known as the system Firewall._ **

****

**_Reasons for being held: Firewall has expressed the System was cold. It is trying to warm up the processers?_ **

****

**_Recommended Actions: Tilt head down. Say thank you. Be submissive._ **

****

**_The end goal is to stay alive._ **

****

Like usual, all the information flashed through his mind in a second. Waylon took a breath and subtly shifted, following the recommended actions. He very slightly leaned into Eddie’s warm hold and turned his head just enough to see Eddie through his peripheral. He tilted his head down and whispered, “Thank you…”

 

Those arms tightened around him and he could hear Eddie’s breath hitch. Then Eddie inhaled deeply, sending a rush of cold air over the back of his neck.

 

“Oh Darling…” Eddie murmured, his voice oddly husky.

 

Though Eddie was holding him like he was being shackled to the man, he never felt Eddie’s lower half touch him. He found that a bit odd too but pushed it back for later thought.

 

“Darling…Waylon?” Eddie began, slowly…nuzzling…? his neck.

 

“Yes, Eddie?” Waylon whispered again, feeling his skin prickle almost pleasantly as Eddie breathed hot air onto his neck with each word and nuzzle.

 

“Your cloths are so…ratted, Waylon. I would be honored if you continued to wear my creations. It would make your beauty stand out even more.”

 

Waylon paused, thinking for just a moment. Eddie wanted him to wear the dresses he has made? Weren’t they for his future bride? Though, Eddie was right, his other casing was ratty and it had enough holes that it was cold to wear. Still, these were meant for the bride Eddie would claim –someone he would veto immediately if she wasn’t good enough for his firewall- was it really okay to wear it?

 

“Please Darling, I want to take care of you…” Eddie’s voice lowered again and it very…intimate.

 

Waylon didn’t say anything for a few minutes before slowly nodding.

 

He agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Waylon walked down the slightly bloodied corridors. He felt oddly bright in the darkened place, his white stitched dress standing out rather brightly. It was a nice stitched dress, one that reached his ankles and even covered his neck halfway. It didn’t have any sleeves though, and he had nowhere to hook his electrical box. Eddie was nice enough to make him a belt though, one that tied around his hips. He was able to hook his box there which made him happy, and made Eddie happy as well. Eddie had also found him more wires; now his wires wrapped around his waist before leading up his back and draping over his shoulders then wrapping around both arms.

 

He felt suitably protected. Well enough that he decided to venture out further than he had before.

 

**Right turn ahead. Reaching exit in 10 minutes.**

Waylon’s lips quirked as he turned right, his eyes flashing with strange blue light as he scanned the hallway.

**Scanning….Scanning…**

**No viruses detected.**

**Continue forward.**

Waylon nodded to himself and continued walking. His footsteps were still eerily silent as he walked, and he kept his ears out for any type of sound.

 

That was the only reason why he heard it.

 

**_Caution: Unidentified Sound._ **

 

Wait…it sounded like…air? Rushing wind that held an eerie feeling so familiar but Waylon just couldn’t put his finger on it. The lack of memory made his shoulders tense with irritation. He _hated_ not remembering. It made his teeth ache and his fingers twitch. The last time he heard it…it was…it was…

 

Dammit!

 

He’d been running. He’d been _scared_. Did this sound illicit fear? No, Waylon couldn’t feel it now, merely annoyance and curiosity. The ‘emotions’ made him frown and Waylon began walking once again. The sound got a little louder with each step until he reached the end of the hallway. Then…silence.

 

Waylon frowned again and opened the door to reveal a large room. The front room if his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Just beyond the front desk, Waylon could see the entrance and exit.

 

**Exit Ahead.**

**Recommended Action: Leave and never look back.**

 

No, he didn’t want to leave, especially not without Eddie. He didn’t know what Malware was out there and he didn’t care to find out. Maybe one day, but not now. Now, he was gathering power and he needed to strengthen his firewall even more.

 

**First Recommended Action Rejected.**

**Second Recommended Action: Stay, gather supplies, FIND THE CAMCORDER.**

“Camcorder…?” Waylon repeated to himself, he scowled, trying to remember when he last had one. Suddenly, his heart began speeding in his chest and his breath shortened. He blinked, trying to rid himself of his suddenly blurry sight but nothing helped. After a few minutes it finally went away but it left him feeling the need to recharge.

 

**Urgent Mission: Find the Camcorder. They need to know.**

But what did who need to know?

 

**Unlawful Conduct happened at Mount Massive Asylum. Camcorder needed for its vital information.**

Yes…things happened, didn’t it? A…morphogenetic program. They were…using patients? But…who? It was hard to remember…He must have stored the memories somewhere.

 

**Memories stored at Home Server.**

 

They were, weren’t they…within the electric currents; safe where no one else could access and erase them. The thought made Waylon smile.

 

**DANGER! DANGER!!**

What?!

 

Waylon whipped around, his eyes wide, just in time to see the chair flying at him. He hit the floor faster than he could act and pain registered after a brief moment of shock. He choked on a pained moan and spit out blood. His cheek ached fiercely, to the point that his vision was hazy, but even then, he moved. He shot to his feet, staying low to the ground as he ran away from the virus yelling.

 

He heard the yelling, but his memory system was scrambled so he couldn’t even understand it. A hand landed heavily on his shoulder and Waylon was forced around. He wheezed as a knee made its home in his gut and the virus settled its entire weight upon him.

 

Waylon tried to gasp for air as he fought back. He hit the virus as hard as he could but it was like nothing affected it! Then his brain rebooted and he remembered his wires. He scrambled to grip both wires but then his arms were pinned. His eyes widened then he snarled at the disgusting thing, just before he finally understood what the _thing_ was saying.

 

“Pretty thing, let me play with pretty…” It said, a deformed grin upon its face. It leaned closer to Waylon, breathing rancid breath in his face.

 

“Disgusting virus!! You shall not infect my system!” Waylon bit out, bucking against the Trojan, trying to throw it off. The thing only laughed…at least, until it was suddenly yanked off him.

 

Black mist swirled around them and Waylon saw arms form and grab the virus. The black arms pulled the virus up into the air and appeared to just… _pull_. The virus screamed with a high frequency and Waylon subconsciously realized what was going to happen.

 

**Warning. In the disaster area. Move as soon as possible to avoid mess.**

Waylon’s eyes widened and he shot to his feet again, throwing himself away just in time to hear one last gurgled scream, the sound of limbs tearing, and blood splattering right where he had lay. Waylon panted, catching his breath as quick as possible before turning and looking at the ‘mess’. He blinked and stared for a good minute before looking up. The black mist was still there… Then it slowly descended towards him.

 

Waylon didn’t move.

 

The mist slowly began forming a body, or more like…a shadowed figure. Waylon stared at the shadowed figure, slowly tilting his head. The black mist forming a man came closer and still Waylon did not move.

 

**Analyzing Subject…**

**Subject Name: Unknown**

**Subject History: Unknown**

**Subject appears to be a man, though colored in black and grays. Subject is skeletal -ERROR, REWRITING-. Subject is a man, mid-twenties, missing two fingers, one on each hand. Casual clothes, does not appear to be an inmate or worker but is obviously not human.**

**Subject also saved the System.**

**Recommended Action: Be cautious. Say thank you. Figure out more about subject.**

Waylon blinked and focused on the man in front of him. It was a bit disorientating to see the shadowed figure turn from skeletal to an actual man but it wasn’t any worse than the things he had already seen. The Shadow man wasn’t saying anything, nor was it trying to hurt him, so Waylon spoke first.

 

“Thank you…” Waylon said before letting his lips quirk up into a small smile. Then he tilted his head and asked, “Who are you?”

 

The shadowed man didn’t speak, he just stared at Waylon. His gaze was…intense, like he was seeing right into the Techie. It made Waylon hum.

 

“My designation is Waylon.” Waylon continued. Still the man didn’t speak. Waylon nodded as if he just did and said, “Well, I must be going then. Thank you again for protecting me from that virus. You’d make a wonderful back-up.”

 

Waylon smiled cutely without trying to and turned around to walk back to his home server. He walked for five minutes before finally registering something different. There was an odd, quiet rush of wind behind him.

 

**System is being followed by Subject Unknown.**

Waylon stopped and turned around. His warning system was correct. The man was right behind him, the black mist swirling around him as he stopped on quiet feet. Waylon blinked and began walking again, keeping his eyes on the man. The man followed and once again all Waylon could hear was the quiet rush of air, he couldn’t even hear the guys’ footsteps.

 

Waylon stared for a while longer before turning his head forward again.

 

It seemed like the man was following him… Oh well, maybe the Shadow could be his back-up after all. The thought made him briefly smile. He turned into the hallway that held his home server and saw Eddie coming his way with a concerned? Expression. Relief crossed Eddie’s features as soon as he saw him but was quickly replaced with surprise then suspicion. Eddie tensed up visibly and his lips slowly tilted down into a frown.

 

**Danger! Danger!!**

 

“Darling…? Who is _that_ …”


	7. Chapter 7

 

“Darling…? Who is _that_ …?” Eddie slowly ‘asked’, his body completely tensed.

 

The warning system in Waylon’s head told his that danger was near but really, he had the shadow near him –though he didn’t know if the man would protect him again- and Eddie was right in front of him. He knew, somewhere in his broken mind, that Eddie was the danger, but even a man of Eddie’s size wouldn’t be able to handle the full power of his electricity.

 

“I don’t know.” Waylon answered truthfully, and oh, it seemed that Eddie didn’t like that answer with how hard his jaw just clenched.

 

Why did Eddie care so much? Was he…worried again? No, he seemed too angry. But the big question was _why_.

 

“Then _why_ are you two _together_?”

 

Waylon blinked and tilted his head. Eddie sounded…strained. It made him feel vaguely concerned. After a few seconds of just watching Eddie somehow tense even further, Waylon finally said, “I don’t know that either. He just began following me after saving me.”

 

Just like that, Eddie’s tense posture dropped and his eyes widened. He took a step towards Waylon, lifting his hand as if to tough the blonde.

 

“S-saving you?” Eddie repeated, sounding oddly horrified to Waylon’s ears. Still, Waylon nodded.

 

“Yes. A virus wanted to infect my system with his malicious data. The shadow man tore him apart.” Waylon said before turning his head to the Shadow and saying, “Which, thank you again.”

 

The black and grey man still said nothing, instead, he moved closer. Grey toned eyes staring at him and Eddie intensely, it was slightly…unnerving, but Waylon shut that emotion down quickly.

 

“I-Infect you?” Eddie repeated again, “You mean, a whore wished to…” it seemed like that was the moment Eddie registered the blood still dotting Waylon’s lips and the bruise already forming on Waylon’s cheek. He stepped forward, his hand going out to touch the Tech. He stopped and looked a bit…guilty.

 

“Well, the virus stated that it wanted to ‘play’ with my system.” Waylon said as he began walking again, not thinking of Eddie’s aborted movements. He wanted to get back into his main server as he was feeling drained.

 

“Come with me if you wish.” Waylon said to Eddie as a second thought, “I’m going back to my home server.”

 

Waylon didn’t see the confusion flash across Eddie’s before realization. Eddie _blushed_ before smiling hopefully and following eagerly. Waylon was inviting him into her _rooms_. It was almost…naughty, but it meant that Waylon forgave him for having doubts about her…right? Maybe he should invite Waylon into his own as well? He did make them for his bride, but Waylon, his darling Waylon was becoming –or had she already become?- his fiancé and soon-to-be bride. The thought made his heart jump.

 

“Eddie?” Waylon questioned, looking at the man, “Are you coming in?”

 

Waylon stood in the doorway to his home server. The Shadowed man had already went in and was walking –floating?- around, looking at everything with a blank expression. Waylon tilted his head as he watched Eddie slightly jolt in surprise then smile almost…sheepishly? Was the man embarrassed or something? Well, it didn’t matter as Eddie finally stepped inside.

 

Waylon closed the door and set up the electric defense before looking around. His home server was nice in his eyes. Wires were everywhere, on the floor, over chairs, and hooking up to glowing computers that lined one wall. He had hacked the other system in this place and now his screens showed a few rooms where viruses were walking around. In one corner was all of his water and food which admittedly, wasn’t a lot, but it kept him running.

 

“Sit anywhere you please.” Waylon said, motioning to the room as a whole. He went over to the screens and looked at each one, monitoring the different variants.

 

‘ _The Twins are in the courtyard…creepy. I don’t see Father Martin, haven’t for a while; maybe he burned with the ‘church’…I’ll have to check later. Chris Walker is in the basements. Doctor Trager is still nowhere to be found. The Cook is still in the kitchens…and there is no one in Eddie’s area._ ’ Waylon nodded to himself, the main viruses were accounted for. Then he noticed the one he named as Silky.

 

 _‘Silky is still walking around the open cell block, safe._ ’ He didn’t really know why but he liked that one. Waylon didn’t know if Silky was a virus or not yet.

 

“What are you doing Darling?”

 

Waylon felt a shock to his system. His warnings didn’t warn him that Eddie was right beside him.

 

‘ _I need an upgrade…_ ’ Waylon idly thought before turning slightly to address Eddie’s question, “I’m monitoring the viruses running along the different servers.”

 

“Monitoring?...You’re watching the other whores?” Eddie’s sounded confused and a little suspicious for some reason.

 

“Yes, I need to make sure we don’t get surprised by them.” Waylon slowly said and Eddie’s expression changed rapidly again. Waylon blinked and just quirked a smile right back at Eddie.

 

“Resourceful Darling. You could use this to look after the children as well.” Eddie said, his lips forming a strange smile.

 

Waylon blinked and tilted his head. The children? He didn’t remember seeing any children around…but if there were children… “Yes, I could.” He nodded.

 

Eddie’s smile grew into a grin and he suddenly put his hand right on top of Waylon’s. Waylon looked down at their touching hands and for once his warning system was silent. He stared for a moment, not knowing what to do so he decided to ignore it and looked back at the screens.

 

“I would not let my-the-” Waylon had to stop as two faces flashed behind his eyes, faster than he could see. He shook his head and continued, “the children go out to these points. I would keep them in the home server where I could protect them.”

 

“Don’t forget, Darling. I’d be right beside you too.” Eddie said, his hand curling around Waylon’s smaller one.

 

Waylon paused and looked at Eddie before smiling sweetly at the man, “Yes, you are my Firewall after all, you’d protect us all… Thank you Eddie.”

 

Eddie’s cheeks went red as he stared at Waylon then he slowly smiled as well, “Darling…you are beautiful.”

 

Waylon felt his heart skip then speed up in his chest for some reason. His face felt warm and he felt oddly…shy? He looked away for a moment before saying, “T-thank you?” then he remembered that compliments deserved another in kind and continued, “You are aesthetically appealing as well…your design is very nice.”

 

Eddie laughed delightedly. When he was done, he grinned rather wickedly and lifted Waylon’s hand to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the back of Waylon’s hand and said in a slightly deepened tone, “You say the most darling things, Waylon…Thank you.”

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

Waylon made his way to the kitchens as his food stock had run low again. Though, to be fair, he doesn’t get a lot each time… He should probably get more this time around. Maybe Miles could help him. Waylon looked back at the shadowed man who has been following him for three days straight now.

 

The only reason why Waylon now knew his name as Miles was the I.D. in his pocket…if that really was him. It worked well enough though, so Waylon stuck with it. It was either Miles or Shadow after all. Though...the name was oddly familiar...

 

“Will you help me carry back some food?” Waylon asked and though Miles didn’t answer him –only stared…he _always_ stared- Waylon took that as a yes.

 

Waylon nodded and began walking again, the tan dress he was wearing; fluttering around his ankles. He couldn’t really complain about wearing the dresses, didn’t want to. The things that Eddie made were nice and fit him perfectly now –which was a bit odd, he should be making them fit his future bride not him-. They were also warmer now since Eddie kept to his promise and added extra material to cover his legs. His arms were still free though he didn’t mind; it kept for easy maneuvering of his wires.

 

Waylon turned and stopped right before the doors to the kitchens. He listened and quirked a smile when he didn’t hear The Cook. He went inside and quickly went to the area’s that he hid food previously. There wasn’t much, but still enough for a while if he was careful.

 

“Soon I will need to find food from an outside source…” He murmured.

 

Waylon lightly sighed then picked up the food. Water was easy to get since the pipes still worked, but food was getting scarce. Suddenly, Waylon felt a hand on his back, pushing him forward. He looked down to see the black mist around his feet, urging him to the back door just as his warnings went off.

 

**Danger Warning! The Cook is near!**

Waylon could hear that stupid handsaw and looked back at Miles who was still leading him to the back door. He smiled at the shadow man and quickened his steps, figuring he could get the rest of the hidden food later. He silently ran out the back entrance, circling around until he was back in the right hallway. He released a quick breath then began walking again. He looked back at Miles and smiled once more.

 

“Thank you, Miles. I knew I was right about you.” Waylon chuckled, “You really are helpful!”

 

Miles stayed silent as always but he floated closer to Waylon, almost pressed against him. Waylon accepted the lack of space and continued walking. Ten minutes passed when they both heard screaming.

 

Waylon whipped around to see a variant running towards them, screaming like he was terrified. Before Waylon could do anything but think of running, hands gripped his waist and he was pulled up into the air. A little squeak escaped him and he quickly tucked his legs up against his body and under his skirts. He tightened his hold on the food, making sure that he didn’t drop anything despite being so high in the air.

 

When he looked down again, he saw Eddie running.

 

The –apparently- soon-to-be bride had stopped and tried to open a locked door allowing Eddie to rapidly close the distance between them. The soon-to-be bride screamed again and that was when Waylon spoke.

 

“I think your bride is infected.”

 

Eddie jolted and quickly looked up to where he heard his Darling’s voice. His eyes widened and he felt a flash of worry and fear as he saw Waylon in the air, only being held up by that shadowed thing. He also felt a flash of jealousy but quickly sent that away, his Darling wouldn’t cheat on him, she was too good to do that. Plus, the thing had proven itself…though, if that thing tried to take it further with his Darling, he would get rid of it.

“Shall I debug her?” Waylon continued, reminding Eddie of what Waylon just said.

 

“D-Darling! No, no! You’ve got this all wrong! This _whore_ is not a bride! She is merely…a virus! I want nothing to do with her, I swear!” Eddie said, a bit frantic. He wasn’t that type of man! He knew that his Darling was innocent; she didn’t think anyone could have feelings for her, despite how… _beautiful_ she looked. From those beautiful blonde hair and hazel eyes, her amazing bone structure and…and those legs she just let bock down. From his position, Eddie could see up her skirts. It made his blood _burn_ and his mouth dry. He swallowed roughly, feeling himself react to the lovely sight.

 

Then he brought his eyes back up to Waylon’s face and his breath caught. Darling was smiling so _warmly_ at him. His heart stuttered in his chest and he felt the urge to pull his Darling into his arms and never let go.

 

Waylon blinked at Eddie’s answer then slowly, warmly smiled. Eddie was making the server safer! The not-bride shouted for help, looking pleadingly up at him but he did nothing. It was a virus after all, and viruses corrupt the system. Waylon’s smile grew as Eddie snarled at the not-bride. Waylon then looked up at Miles and said that he could let him down. Miles didn’t move. Instead, Waylon noticed that Miles seemed to be _glaring_ at the virus Eddie held against the locked door. Waylon hummed.

 

“I don’t think he will let me down until the virus is gone…” Waylon said mostly to himself but Eddie heard.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry Darling. Let me get rid of this unsightly virus. If you would turn? I wouldn’t want your lovely eyes to be subjected to this…thing.” Eddie briefly turned, sneering at the whore within his grasp. Honestly, his Darling was so much more beautiful. It was almost sad how these other whores had let themselves go. Then again, it must be because they realized that they were no match compared to his Darling.

 

Miles did turn Waylon around so they were facing the other way. Waylon looked up at Miles again and gave the Backup a small smile. He slightly liked that his Backup was working well with his Firewall but he didn’t he needed to be treated with kiddie gloves. What was wrong with him watching?

 

Then again…with how loud the virus was screaming, maybe it was good that he wasn’t.

 

“Alright, I’m finished Darling.” Eddie said with a smile. He quickly broke open the locked door and kicked the dead whore in so his Waylon wouldn’t have to see. He turned to his Darling and the thing that his Darling had called Backup and stepped forward.

 

“Nice wo-eep!” Waylon squeaked as he was suddenly lifted again. Eddie picked him up bridal style, making Waylon’s cheeks feel oddly warm. He shifted slightly, feeling oddly shy but continued saying, “N-nice work, Eddie.”

 

“Anything for you, Darling.” Eddie practically purred, loving the delicate blush tinting Waylon’s cheeks. His heart sung at the actions that showed that his Darling liked him. He knew that he couldn’t be wrong, they were meant to be together, this was proof!

 

Eddie smiled widely down at Waylon, a pleasant warmth pooled in his stomach and he knew he had to hurry before his future bride felt something unsightly. But…still…He really wanted to, would his Darling let him?

 

Waylon stared up at Eddie confused. Why was his firewall just…staring at him? Usually it was his Backup that did that. Eddie at least talked, but Eddie had been staring at him with a strange expression for a good two minutes now. Wait…was Eddie getting closer?

 

Waylon’s eyes widened as he felt firm yet gentle pressure against his lips. His mind blanked out and his heart –which had been calm- suddenly raced. Eddie’s arms tightened around him and the man’s lips pressed harder against his own.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I won't be able to update on Friday, I'm updating today!
> 
> But I'm updating on Friday again next week.

Waylon curled in his little makeshift bed, wide awake and still in the same dress from yesterday. Despite having been able to sleep, the second he woke up, his mind rushed with what happened the day before.

 

Eddie had…his Firewall had…

 

They kissed.

 

Eddie had pressed their lips together in a human act called kissing. An act meant to be used between lovers and couples.

 

They had kissed.

 

Did that mean? It couldn’t be…he wasn’t human, he was a computer. Eddie couldn’t…

 

Was he meant to be Eddie’s bride?

 

With that train of thought, so many things suddenly made sense. Eddie being concerned with him, calling him Darling all the time, and the clothes…

 

He was Eddie’s _bride_ …or was he? Maybe he had this all crisscrossed…

 

Waylon sighed, turning over. He bit his lip and rubbed his hands over his face, feeling… _frustrated_. What did he want? Did he _want_ to be Eddie’s bride, or did he not. It was a simple question, but for the life of him, he couldn’t _think_!

 

He made a little irritated sound before pushing himself up. He needed to walk, anything to help set his mind straight. Staying in his home server wasn’t helping, maybe because on the data floating around… He needed to be somewhere where there was no data. Maybe that would help.

 

Waylon walked out of his room, not even dismantling the security. He felt the shocks of harsh electricity go up it arm, making his system rattle but it passed through him with no damage as he sent the electricity through his wires and into his box. He looked back and had to smile as he saw Miles already following him. Still, he didn’t want that, he just wanted to be alone for a while.

 

“Please stay here.” Waylon said, his lips still forming a little smile, “I just want to clear my mind for a while. I’ll be back soon.”

 

Waylon waited for a moment and when he saw that Miles wasn’t floating any closer, he closed the door and began walking wherever his feet took him.

 

‘ _Eddie wants a bride, he wants a family, children. I know this much for sure._ ’ Waylon frowned lightly, ‘ _But…if I really am to be his bride, I can’t give him any of that. I’m a computer… Children are-_ ’

 

Waylon winced as images flashed in his mind; two little boys with bright smiles. His heart suddenly ached with a want so fierce it made his hands shake and his eyes water.

 

‘ _…I want children…_ ’ The pain made that clear to him, ‘ _Do I…Do I want what Eddie is offering?_ ’

 

‘ _Is Eddie actually offering to be my Husband?_ ’

 

Did he want Eddie to be offering? He still didn’t know but…it slightly made him want to smile. If he looked at it logically too, it made him happy. If he became Eddie’s bride then Eddie wouldn’t have to keep looking and get hurt thanks to the other whores. Plus, Eddie had been so perfect, taking care of the viruses for him…

 

Had those been courting gifts?

 

Oh, his heart skipped a beat.

 

If those had been courting gifts then…Waylon thought he wouldn’t mind at all. They could work around him not being able to give birth. He’d find the ones that needed a father and mother and take them in. Surely Eddie wouldn’t mind that?

 

Was he actually giving this serious thought?

 

Well…he liked Eddie. Eddie really was a good Firewall and…Eddie was…kind. There was a reason he choose Eddie as a firewall. No one else could be his Firewall, he wouldn’t trust anyone else to protect his system. Sure, they didn’t have the best meeting but…Eddie understood now? Even if he didn’t…

 

“I’ll explain it to him. I’ll explain what I am.” Waylon said with a little nod then finally noticed where he was.

 

Or, where he wasn’t really.

 

**Warning. In unknown territory. Caution advised.**

Why didn’t his mental system warn him earlier?!

 

Waylon tensed and narrowed his eyes. He looked around, trying to find anything familiar but there was nothing. He quickly walked to a window and noticed that he was on a higher level than he’d ever been before. He frowned, gripping his wires a little tightly. This wasn’t good. Maybe he should have let his backup follow him…

 

He didn’t even hear the person coming up behind him.

 

Pain exploded in his brain and Waylon crashed to the ground. Spots dance in his vision as he gasped and he felt something –blood most likely- trickle down his scalp. He groaned and quickly rolled over, dodging another blow that would have either knocked him out or just killed him.

 

Waylon staggered to his feet, his vision swimming. Then he saw who had attacked him and froze.

 

“ _Mr. Waylon Park, consulting contract 8208. Software engineer with a level 3 security clearance. Graduated cum laude from Berkley, but still somehow not smart enough to realize that the last thing a fly ought to do in a spider's web is to wiggle.”_

 

“ _I'm afraid that we're going to have you committed. Mr. Park, will you willingly submit to forced confinement? Did you hear that, agent?_ ”

 

“ _That was brave, indeed, Waylon. The Murkoff Corporation and the onward march of science both appreciate your bravery and sacrifice. Maybe you could administer Mr. Park here a light anesthetic?_ ”

 

**Subject: Jeremy _Blaire_**

Waylon felt like his throat was closing. His heart was _pounding_ and he felt…he felt _scared_.

 

“Mr. Park? How the fuck are you still alive?!” Blaire snarled before actually looking at Waylon and he began laughing, “and this? Haha! A dress? Priceless. You’re actually crazy!”

 

Waylon stepped back as Blaire seemed to laugh harder. He glanced around trying to find escape routes.

 

**Escape Route 1: Window.**

**Cons: This is the 8 th floor. You will die if you fall.**

**Escape route 2: Forward.**

**Cons: Do not know where forward leads, this in unknown territory.**

**Escape route 3: Trace your steps back.**

**Cons: Jeremy Blaire is blocking the way and has a weapon.**

**Danger level is number 6.**

Only six? It feels like a ten, but maybe that was because his hands were shaking and he couldn’t make his legs move anymore. This cold feeling was terrifying and Waylon felt like he was dying already. He wanted this man _gone_. Could he do it himself?

 

Blaire stepped closer and Waylon was struck with the sudden thought that no. He couldn’t do this. His limbs weren’t responding to him anymore. Instead, his legs gave out and he crumpled to the floor, his head throbbing.

 

“You might look crazy now but I can’t risk it. No one can know…No one…” Blaire’s lips twisted into a horrid smile and Waylon knew he had to move, he _had to_.

 

The pipe swung down towards his head and _finally_ he made himself lunge to the side. He whined in pain as the steel pipe hit the back of his leg, hard enough that he knew he’d have a black bruise within the hour…if he survived.

 

Waylon’s hands trembled as he hiked his skirts up, making it possible for him to crawl. He couldn’t risk standing yet, his vision was still going and he honestly didn’t think his legs could hold his weight at the moment.

 

“Get back here Park!” Blaire yelled, “You fucking shit! I’ll-”

 

Waylon yelped as Blaire gripped his longer hair, yanking his head back. Waylon felt tears prick his eyes and reached up to try and get Blaire to let go. A cold trickle of fear traveled his spine again as Blaire whispered into his ear.

 

“This is all your fucking fault _Park_. If you hadn’t stuck your nose where it didn’t belong; NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!!” Blaire ended in a yell, pulling Waylon’s hair back further, forcing Waylon to arch uncomfortably, “I’m going to take this out of your hide first before I kill you.”

 

Waylon whimpered in pain, the fierce grip on his hair pulling at the wound on his head. He cried out as Blaire yanked harder, forcing him on his back. He felt a sudden shock from touching the open end of one of his wires and remembered, he had his own weapon. Fear had made him forget! Waylon scrambled to grab his wire and quickly shoved it against Blaire’s side.

 

Blaire shouted in pain, releasing Waylon and stumbling back. Waylon wasted no time in leaping to his feet, ignoring the way his vision blacked out for just a moment. He ran back the way he came, getting to the end of the hall before a heavy weight slammed into him from behind. He screamed as he hit the ground then choked on a cry as Blaire slammed the pipe against his side. He tried to curl up but Blaire wouldn’t let him!

 

“You stupid FUCK!” Blaire growled before yanking Waylon around and pinning the smaller man down. Then a horrid grin twisted his lips, “I’m going to enjoy tearing you down…”

 

Waylon felt himself trembled and then he screamed. He thrashed against Blaire, screaming as loudly as he could, he barely realized that he was screaming Eddie’s name as Blaire fought as well. He bit Blaire’s hand when it covered his mouth and kept screaming when it was pulled away. By the time Blaire was able to get a tie in his mouth, Waylon’s body felt bruised and battered.

 

He was sobbing too, tears blurring his vision instead of the ache that was slowly dulling in his head. Blaire’s belt kept him from moving his hands apart and it allowed Blaire to hold him down with one arm instead of two. Still he kept trying to say Eddie’s name, scared, so very scared of what was going to happen.

 

Waylon tightly closed his eyes, his body shaking as he felt Blaire’s hands on him, hoping beyond hope that Eddie would somehow save him.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Eddie smiled and hummed his favorite tune as he walked towards his Darling's home. He stopped and chuckled as he suddenly remembered yesterday. His mouth still tingled from touching his Darling's sweet lips.

 

"Oh Darling..." Eddie grinned boyishly and continued walking.

 

"I’ve found a girl, just like the girl that married dear old..." Eddie slowly cut himself off as he stopped in front of Waylon's home. He knocked and waited but didn't hear anything. Eddie frowned and knocked again. Still nothing.

 

"Darling?" Eddie called out but instead of his Darling opening the door, he saw the thing that Waylon calls a 'Backup'.

 

"You? Where is my Waylon?" Eddie said with a frown, looking past Miles into the room but he didn't see Waylon anywhere.

 

Miles didn't say anything.

 

"Have you even seen Darling today?" Eddie scowled but it lightened as Miles slowly nodded. He hummed and decided to say, "Do you know where Darling is?"

 

Miles slowly shook his head.

 

"Did she tell you to stay here?"

 

A slow nod.

 

"Has she been gone a long time?"

 

Another nod and Miles actually began to frown.

 

Eddie frowned hard, feeling something churn his stomach. He suddenly felt nervous and quickly spun on his heel, "I'm going to go look for her. She's not safe here, there are still too many whores around!"

 

He ran feeling his stomach churn more. Why would his Darling go off without him? Or even the Backup? It was too dangerous for someone as delicate as her! Sure, she was a wildcat but under that, he knew she was fragile and just wanted someone to protect her. Of course, he would be the one to give her that protection; they were going to marry after all.

 

But first, he needed to _find her_!

 

Eddie ran everywhere he could think of in their building. Then he went higher than he ever went before. It was on the 5th floor when he heard distant familiar screams up the stairwell. He freezes and it felt like his heart froze as well.

 

He could hear Waylon screaming his name.

 

Eddie shot up the stairs, running faster than he ever tried to before. He grabbed the railing, turning sharply as he hit the 8th floor. He burst through the open doorway the felt himself go numb for just a moment before _rage_ built inside him. His muscles tensed and he could hear his own blood rushing through his ears as he saw _his Darling_ pinned down and gagged by a familiar man.

 

That man, that _thing_ somehow made this worse.

 

Eddie suddenly went calm with the overload of pure hate and he walked up behind _Jeremy Blaire_. He glanced at Waylon and saw that his precious love was trembling, crying silently now with her eyes closed. Eddie looked down at Blaire _touching_ his Darling and gripped the back of his neck, lifting him quietly even as the man shouted and twisted with fear.

 

"You're hurting my Darling." Eddie said calmly.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Waylon's eyes snapped open when he heard Eddie's voice. He shuddered, still crying, but this time in blissful relief. Eddie would save him, his Firewall- no, his Groom would protect him. He looked at Eddie and immediately noticed the cold fury in those glowing blue eyes. Instead of it making him scared, it brought him comfort. Eddie would get rid of Blaire forever.

 

And he did.

 

Waylon watched Eddie ignore Blaire's struggles and bring him to the window. He didn't move as he watched Eddie bring his hand -and Blaire- back before slamming the man's face into the window hard enough to shatter it on the first try. Blaire whimpered and groaned in pain, his face bloody gashed open with shards of glass.

 

Then Eddie slammed Blaire's face into the wall, again and again and again, until Blaire was just a rag doll in Eddie's hand; his face smashed in like a tabletop.

 

Eddie dropped Blaire like the man was trash then turned to Waylon. The cold fury was gone the moment his eyes landed on his Darling, replaced with concern and worry.

 

"Darling..." Eddie whispered, already on his knee's removing the tie in Waylon's mouth before working on the belt around his wrists.

 

Waylon opened his mouth but his voice caught in his throat and he just began crying again.

 

"Darling don't cry... I'll have you back home and safe in just a moment." Eddie sounded so gentle speaking to him that the tears came faster. His wrists were suddenly free and Waylon just threw himself at Eddie, clinging to the bigger man desperately.

 

Eddie fell back onto his backside in surprise then quickly wrapped his arms around his Darling's tiny form. He inhaled Waylon's scent deeply, his pounding heart finally, slowly calming down as he had Waylon safe in his arms. He shifted and pulled Waylon onto his lap, cradling him, as if trying to protect his little Darling from the outside world.

 

"E-Eddie..." Waylon finally sobbed out, clinging harder and pressing his face against Eddie's neck, "I-I was s-scared...I was so _scared_."

 

Eddie shushed Waylon gently, now smiling softly as he buried his nose into Waylon's hair, "Shh Darling. You're safe now. I'd never let anyone hurt you."

 

Waylon nodded but didn't let Eddie go. He was hurt and as his adrenaline wore off, he could feel his body throb in pain. At least with Eddie now here, he had nothing to fear...but he never felt that type of consuming fear before. He hadn't felt it when the shocked virus tried to hurt him, or when he got hit with a chair. But here, that man, _Jeremy Blaire_...he had _terrified_ him.

 

Waylon stifled a gasp as he was suddenly lifted. He peeked around and saw that Eddie was walking, carrying him again just like yesterday. Waylon closed his eyes and sighed in content, laying his head on Eddie's shoulder.         

 

"...I knew you would come." Waylon whispered, "or...I hoped you would."

 

"I heard you." Eddie said, "I was looking for you, Darling. The...Backup, said that he hadn't see you and..." Eddie stopped and shifted Waylon closer, "Then I heard you screaming, Darling. It's been so long since I was that scared."

 

Waylon shifted as well, absentmindedly nuzzling Eddie's neck.

 

"But you came for me. I'm safe with you...You make it safe." Waylon murmured, feeling so very tired.

 

"Of course I came, Darling. I will always find you. I will never let you go."

 

Oh, that sounded so nice to Waylon. A life safe with Eddie, with Eddie protecting him...providing for him... It would only be right that Waylon cared for Eddie in return. He already did that, trying to feed Eddie, and he protected Eddie as well a few times. They make a good team...a good couple.

 

Yes, Waylon decided, he really did like the thought of a future with Eddie by his side.

 

"Darling, we're back..." Eddie whispered, rousing Waylon from his little daze.

 

Waylon suddenly struggled to lift his head; it felt like 50 pounds and as if it were filled with cotton. Still, he managed it and looked at Eddie. His vision was diming but...

 

"Eddie..." Waylon whispered and he didn't really think of what he was doing as he lifted a hand and stroked Eddie's cheek. He stared into Eddie's surprised eyes then smiled. He leaned up and gently pressed his lips onto Eddie's. He felt the startled rush of air against his lips before Eddie kissed him back. The kiss was gentle but enthusiastic; Waylon felt it in the way Eddie held him closer, tighter.

 

Waylon hummed in content before slowly pulling away.

 

"Thank you, Eddie..." Waylon whispered, "I...-"

 

The world went dark.


	11. Chapter 11

 

Waylon slowly woke up, feeling like he was swimming through sludge to reach consciousness. He blearily blinked until his vision sharpened and noticed that he was in his home server. He shifted and hissed as his leg and side throbbed. Even his head still ached, but thankfully not as bad as before.

 

He looked around then noticed that he was in an actual bed. A bed that he hadn't had in this room before. The discovery made him frown in confusion. He slowly tilted his head, trying to figure out why or how but his head felt too muggy, fuzzy to think. He sighed and covered his face, trying to recall what happened.

 

He...walked. He had walked around, trying to process the fact that Eddie kissed him. He wandered then he...

 

**_Jeremy Blaire_ **

He _saw_ Jeremy _Blaire_. He fought with the disgusting man and was overtaken. He felt _scared_ then...then Eddie saved him. Eddie _killed_ Blaire. The thought made Waylon smile, Eddie had killed Blaire!

 

His door suddenly slammed open.

 

"Darling!" Eddie said, looking a bit frantic. Miles was right behind him his usual blank expression slightly gone as his eyes were slightly wide instead.

 

"Eddie! Miles!" Waylon said, his lips slowly forming a warm smile.

 

Eddie ran to Waylon's side and gently cupped Waylon's face. He looked at his Darling then sighed with relief, "You're looking better Darling. You gave me quite a scare."

 

"What do you mean?" Waylon asked, raising a hand and gently gripping Eddie's arm.

 

"You've been asleep for days Darling." Eddie said, leaning forward, "That was very rude." he added, chuckling as he pressed their foreheads together, "You gave me the most wonderful kiss then you fainted. I’d rather you not do the fainting bit again."

 

Waylon blushed as he remembered and he shyly smiled. He looked away but pressed his cheek against Eddie's hand, "Well," he said, "I…I can do the other thing again if you answer a question of mine."

 

"Oh? Anything for you, Darling." Eddie said, his voice like a deep purr. It made Waylon's skin tingle.

 

"You kissed me first...so I wanted to know, what do you want Eddie. What do you want from me?" Waylon felt slightly breathless with anticipation. Would Eddie tell him what he wanted to hear? Or would Eddie just say that he was convenient. That didn't sound like Eddie but Waylon couldn't help but to worry.

 

Then he noticed that Eddie was _blushing_ and Waylon's heart skipped a beat.

 

"W-Well, Darling." Eddie began, his voice a bit nervous as he pulled away to see Waylon clearly, "We...we have known each other for a while now and..." He reached down and took Waylon's small hands within his own then smiled at his Darling.

 

"When a man loves a woman…w-well…what I am trying to say is...Will you be my beautiful bride?" Eddie finally asked, his heart beating fast in his chest.

 

"Oh Eddie..." Waylon said, his voice coming out breathy. He didn’t even mind being called a woman, strange as it was. He pulled his hands away from Eddie's and gripped Eddie's face before the man could become anymore nervous. He pulled the man down and kissed his straight on the lips.

 

Eddie eyes widened for a moment before he groaned and kissed Waylon back, pushing her back until he was kneeling above her on the bed, kissing and tasting her mouth as if it was a delicacy. He kissed and kissed until he felt tugging on his hair. He groaned again and slowly pulled back, grinning devilishly as his Darling was panting a bit desperately but she looked positively delicious, his perfect minx.

 

"So your answer is yes?" Eddie said, his eyes dark and hot.

 

"Y-yes." Waylon panted, "I...I'd love to be your wife, Eddie." suddenly, he remembered that one problem. He bit his lip, suddenly looking worried.

 

"Darling? What's wrong?" Eddie said, frowning in concern.

 

Waylon opened his mouth to remind Eddie that he was a computer, that his programing didn’t allow for him to bare children but something stopped him. He just...couldn't. So instead, he shook his head with a smile and pecked Eddie's lips.

 

"Nothing, I was just wondering what to wear for the wedding."

 

Eddie laughed, "Silly Darling. I'll make your dress of course! I'll need to make a new one for you, better than anything I've made before."

 

"I know it will be gorgeous Eddie. You are extremely talented after all. I love all the dresses you've made." Waylon said, smiling. He tried to get up, slowly moving with Eddie until he was standing but as soon as he stood up, the room swam and his injured leg crumbled under him. He gasped, expecting to hit the ground but Eddie caught him immediately.

 

“Darling! Are you alright?!” Eddie asked, quickly lifting Waylon into his arms.

 

“I…my vision is…not right, and my leg…” Waylon slowly tried to explain, feeling lightheaded, “I think I need to recharge. I…I need to eat.”

 

“Of course, I’ll take you to my stores, Darling.” Eddie said, smiling. His Darling was hurt but he still felt happy. He loved holding his Darling like this, she was so tiny.

 

“Stores? You have your own hideaways?” Waylon asked then smiled, “Smart.”

 

Suddenly he felt a pressure on his shoulder and Waylon turned to look at Miles. He quirked a smile at Miles, then asked, “Are you coming with us?”

 

Miles shook his head

 

“You staying here?”

 

Another shake.

 

“Are you going somewhere that I can see you on the system camera’s?”

 

A third shake and Waylon frowned. He reached out and tugged on the dark clothes that his Backup wore. “Be careful.” He said, “I’ve grown fond of you.”

 

Miles did something surprising. He seemed to smile and gently patted Waylon’s head before disappearing into black mist and then the black mist left out of the vent in the room. Waylon blinked and touched his head, staring at the vent before smiling again. He moved and wrapped his arms around Eddie’s broad shoulders again, turning his head to look up at his fiancé.

 

“Ready, Darling?” Eddie said with a little amused smile.

 

“Yes.” Waylon said before thinking for a moment and adding, “Honey.”

 

Eddie grinned boyishly, his eyes lighting up at the new endearment. He chuckled and walked from the room, holding Waylon closer.

 

“Waylon?” Eddie suddenly said, halfway to the rooms he had made before, “There is something I wish to ask.”

 

“What?”

 

“Though we aren’t married yet, I want to share a room with you.” He said, looking down at Waylon.

 

**Warning. Choose carefully.**

 

Waylon didn’t see why not. Now that his room somehow had a bed, he could share it, or just sleep in his wires again. So really, “As long as we share my server. I wouldn’t want to part with the monitors. They are very useful.”

 

Eddie’s lips stretched into a wide grin, “Of course Darling! I’ll make that room our little love nest then. Just leave it to me!”

 

“Thank you…Honey.” It would take a while to get used to saying that but Waylon found himself looking forward to it. He leaned up and pecked Eddie’s lips before resting his head on Eddie’s shoulder with a content sigh.


	12. Chapter 12

The week passed slowly while Waylon was forced to stay in bed and heal –still black bruises finally fading to yellow-, but…it was nice too. Eddie acted like a caring husband already. The man steadily moved furniture into _their_ room and brought him food and snacks whenever he thought he was hungry. Now the home server sported two dressers, many clothes that filled the dressers, a couch, a small table, and the bed. Eddie had even brought in a few tall lamps, bathing the room in a warm yellow light that diminished the cool blue from the monitors.

 

It felt…nice, homey. He kind of liked it. He wasn’t used to it but it was a good change.

 

Even Miles contributed, though he did it by picking him up and taking him other places when he got irritated –his systems called it cabin fever but only humans get that-. Waylon found that he did like traveling that way and Miles always did look better after a long period of them touching.

 

It was on the seventh day that something changed. Hours after their good morning kiss, when Eddie had already brought back breakfast and was moving things around so they could have a better area for food and water, Eddie found something.

 

“Darling?” Eddie called from the other side of the room, slowly standing up.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you want to keep this?” Eddie turned and in his hand was a camcorder.

 

For a moment, Waylon felt like his heart stopped and dropped to his stomach. It was quiet, silent really. No sound at all. The hair on his arms stood and it almost felt like someone just dunked him into icy water.

 

“…Yes…” he croaked out, holding his hand out towards Eddie. As soon as the metal touched his trembling fingers sound rushed back and he could hear the sound of his electricity running through the wires in his home.

 

Waylon looked down at the electronic and slowly pulled the screen open. His eyes took in the blank screen and he shifted his finger over the power button. He-

 

**WARNING WARNING WARNING!**

Waylon gasped, jolting as the bolded words flashed red behind his eyes. He dropped the camcorder on his lap and shoved his palms against his eyes. He pressed hard enough for his vision to white out before removing his hands and slowly breathing. He felt _scared_ again but at the same time, something was _screaming_ at him to watch what was on the memory chip.

 

Later. When he was alone, he would watch it.

 

“Darling?” Eddie said and when Waylon looked up, Eddie’s face was only inches from his own. It made his heart squeeze in fright but nothing showed on his face. Instead, Waylon quirked a smile and said,

 

“Yes, honey?”

 

Eddie smiled and hummed with pleasure. He leaned in and cupped Waylon’s cheek, kissing the other side until he reached Waylon’s lips which he captured with his own. When he finally pulled away, leaving Waylon feeling breathless, then said “I do love it when you call me that, Darling.”

 

Eddie grinned as Waylon smiled then continued, “I’m going to go out and get some dinner for us. I’ll be back in an hour, Darling.”

 

“Be safe, honey.” Waylon said, shifting and pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips.

 

“Of course.” Eddie chuckled. Then he left.

 

Waylon stared for a moment before turning his eyes back to the camcorder. His breath stuttered in his chest as he picked the electronic up and slowly opened the screen. His finger hovered over the power button but he paused again as he felt a rush of air and black mist circled him. A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and Waylon looked to see Miles’ face right next to his own.

 

Miles was staring at the camcorder intently, as if the electronic was a life source.

 

Waylon looked back down at the camcorder then finally pressed the power button.

 

The screen lit up then showed…

 

It was him, in a chair, with two people strapping him to it. One man slapped his cheek, telling him to open his eyes then. Then the man _licked_ his cheek as it was as if Waylon could feel it happening again. His stomach began to churn and Waylon felt nauseous. He knew…for some reason, he _knew_ that what was on the tape would change something inside him. But he didn’t know if it was for the best or worst…

 

His hands were shaking and red warning lights flashed behind his eyes.

 

“Miles…” Waylon whispered even as his eyes were practically glued to the small screen, “I don’t want to watch…”

 

Waylon felt Miles’ hands on his cheeks, keeping his head straight; silently telling him not to look away. Waylon swallowed roughly, his heart beginning to pound as something began to happen on the screen. Lights flickered and shut off, and he saw the shackles release the past him from the chair. He looked scared as he looked around before grabbing the camcorder. Then it was like looking through his own eyes.

 

Waylon began to turn his head away but Miles’ hands only tightened on his face and he felt the shadow mans’ body press against his back, as if urging him to obey and watch. Waylon’s breath hitched and he began breathing a little faster. He felt like he was on the edge of a…a panic attack. At least, until his saw that man again.

 

 _Jeremy Blaire_.

 

In a room similar to the one he was in now, with monitors and buttons; where _Blaire_ attacked him again. Waylon cried out, dropping the camcorder, his head pounding with memories and _feelings_. He gripped his aching head and whimpered.

 

**DANGER! DANGER! CEASE AND DISSIST!**

**YOU ARE NOT READY.**

 

“I don’t want to watch! I don’t want to watch!” He said, begging Miles to allow him to stop. Something was coming up, he didn’t know what, but it felt like it would crush him.

 

“ _Please_ …Miles, I don’t want to watch…”

 

For a horrible moment, it seemed like Miles would force him to continue. Those hands tightened around his head for just a moment before Miles was suddenly closer. Miles pulled Waylon back against his chest, one hand moving forward and covering Waylon’s eyes while the other traveled down to his waist and pulled him close.

 

Waylon shuddered and let out a gasping breath. His eyes burned with tears, not the first time but it always confused him. He was a machine, why did he leak water? At that moment, it didn’t matter. Waylon pressed hard against Miles, wanting a protection from the images in his mind. He didn’t want those images, he wanted them to stay where they belonged, in the little electronic, not in his fragile mind.

 

With a little whimper, Waylon pressed against Miles again then sighed in relief as his Back-up tightened him hold on him.

 

“…I’m sorry” Waylon whispered, and he could feel Miles turning his head. Air rushed over his cheek as Miles breathed and Waylon briefly noticed that it wasn’t warm or cold. Waylon swallowed roughly, biting his lip as he continued to only see darkness thanks to Miles’ hand over his eyes.

 

“I…It’s warning me. I can’t, I won’t be able to handle what comes next. The warning system is-” His breath hitched as he felt Miles nose at his cheek and Waylon turned into the comforting touch, “It’s saying I’m not ready…”

 

“I know there is something you want me to see.” Waylon said, knowing that Miles must have held his head for some reason, “But I’m not _ready_.”

 

There was another rush of air against his cheek then Waylon felt the arm around his waist disappear. For a moment, Waylon thought that Miles wouldn’t forgive him and the thought made his insides squeeze, but then the arm went under his knees and he was being lifted. Miles somehow brought him closer, curling around him like a security blanket while still keeping his eyes covered.

 

More water leaked from Waylon’s eyes and he clung to Miles, feeling unexplainably happy and _thankful_.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newest chappy! Only, I don't think I'll be posting next week. I'll try but it's a very slim chance... Sorry >~

Days passed and Waylon’s body healed. He never touched the camcorder again, his stomach twisting into knots whenever he even looked at it. Bold red letters flashed behind his eyes each time he saw the damn thing, saying ‘ **Vital Information** ’ over and over again. He never let Eddie notice though, his husband-to-be would probably destroy the thing and Waylon knew, no matter how much he shook at the thought of watching, he couldn’t let it be destroyed.

 

“Darling…” Eddie voice finally pierced Waylon’s mind, sounding irritated and tense.

 

Waylon blinked and turned his head to Eddie. He tilted his head in question and Eddie gave a little strained chuckle.

 

“Where were you, Darling? You certainly weren’t here with me…”

 

“Lost in encoding.” Waylon said, “My thoughts are not in the correct order.”

 

Eddie sighed and shook his head slightly, “You are adorably strange, Darling.” He chuckled for real then stepped up to Waylon, looking down at the petite _wo_ man.

 

“What do you mean?” Waylon tilted his head, he didn’t think anything he said was strange, and he didn’t really have anything to compare it to adorable. Then Waylon shook his head, saying “Never mind.” Then stood on the tips of his toes and pressed his lips to Eddie’s in a chaste kiss.

 

Eddie hummed and wrapped his arms around Waylon, pulling her tight against his body. He shuddered pleasurably as he felt Waylon’s petite body against him. His Darling felt absolutely wonderful and if he were less of a gentleman…well, he wouldn’t be eagerly waiting for their wedding night.

 

Waylon squeaked as he was suddenly lifted from the ground but quickly wrapped his arms around Eddie’s broad shoulders. He pulled away from the kiss, smiling as Eddie followed his lips. It made him want to kiss the man again, so he did. He pecked Eddie’s lips over and over again. The act of kissing was strange yet oddly familiar and Waylon found that the more he did it, the more he liked it.

 

“Eddie…” Waylon mumbled against the man’s lips.

 

“Yes, my Waylon?” Eddie said, his lips forming a smile.

 

“I want to go up to the 8th floor again.” He said. Waylon had been thinking about it for a while. The dead man had come from somewhere, looking well and unharmed. It made him curious and confused. Something inside Waylon said that _Blaire_ should have looked skinnier _at least_ but the man had looked strong, healthy.

 

It didn’t add up.

 

“Why would you want to go up there, Darling?” Eddie asked, his lips slowly turning into a frown.

 

“The instructions do not match with the final product. Something about the equation does not make sense…and I do not like things not making sense.”

 

Eddie chuckled even though half of what Waylon said was confusing. His Darling was truly adorable with her gibberish speak.

 

“Alright, Darling.” He said, then his voice went low and hard, “But you are not going alone. Either I or Miles goes with you or you don’t go at all.”

 

Waylon felt a flare of irritation but concluded that it was reasonable considering he had been attacked. Plus, he did not want to be caught without his Firewall or Back-up again. He hummed and tilted his head in thought.

 

“Alright…” Waylon said, “Will you come with me? Miles is not in the home server. He said he had to look around.”

 

“Did he really?”

 

“…In not so many words…”

 

Eddie chuckled and shook his head. It was good enough that he was getting used to the things presence. He likened it to a pet as his Darling seemed fond of it. And the thing did protect his Darling when he was not there…though the knowledge made his muscles tense and his blood burn.

 

“So, will you?” Waylon repeated, bringing Eddie out of his thoughts.

 

“Of course Darling.” Eddie said after a moment, shifting and reluctantly letting Waylon’s feet touch the ground.

 

Waylon quirked a smile and pulled away from Eddie. He started for the door but stopped and after a moment of thought, took Eddie’s hand. He disabled the electrical currents, making the door safe to touch again, and then left. After a bit of walking, Waylon noticed that Eddie knew the way better than he did and began following instead of leading.

 

They found the same hallway quicker than Waylon expected and at the sight of where he had been beaten, Waylon felt a cold chill. He gripped Eddie’s hand tighter but carried on. Something in his system was telling him to get out, to run back to the home server, yet no words flashed and there were no red lights. So he should be safe…? Eddie was with him so logically, Waylon knew he had nothing to fear but he just couldn’t get rid of the feeling like he was slowly suffocating.

 

At least, until they found an almost hidden door.

 

“Stand back Darling.” Eddie said, pushing Waylon behind him as he went to the door; always cautious for anything that might take his lovely wife-to-be away.

 

What they saw made Waylon’s eyes widen and he took a step forward.

 

“It’s…a suite?” Waylon murmured in surprise.

 

The large space really was like a hotel suite, or a penthouse. Open and filled with creature comforts that would make staying not a problem at all. In one corner was a small kitchen, and Waylon could hear the fridge running. His eyes dragged across the ‘living room’ where there was a large couch and a big screen T.V. and let his eyes fall to the wide bed on the other side of the room. It was large enough to fit three Eddie’s…or two Chris Walker’s. It was excessive but looked extremely comfortable, to the point that Waylon wanted to lay on it.

 

So he gave in and walked over to the bed.

 

Eddie watched Waylon walk over to the bed, his mind racing with ideas. This place was perfect for their honeymoon, and just the thought of it made his body hot. His breath hitched as Waylon bent over and placed her hands on the bed, testing the feel. Eddie hummed lowly, taking large strides to his Darling before gripping her hips and making her face him. He pushed her down onto the bed, looming over her as he followed.

 

The widening of her beautiful eyes and the delicate blush that tinted her cheeks made him hum low in his throat.

 

“I apologize Darling…” Eddie rumbled, “You just tempt me so much…but you knew that didn’t you? My little minx.”

 

Eddie grinned, leaning down to capture Waylon’s soft mouth in a kiss. He chuckled at the little noise that left his little Darling but it also made him feel a bit _feral_.

 

“You just love making me wild. Don’t you, Darling…?”

 

Waylon shivered, his heart beating fast as a rabbit in his chest. He continued to tremble, his body going cold and hot at the same time like his wires were crossing. He didn’t know what his system was doing; only that that color was flashing behind his eyes, just red, over and over again. But he didn’t know why.

 

“E-Eddi-” Waylon began but then lips were smashing against his own and a tongue pressed into his mouth. It was just as Eddie said, wild and feral.


	14. Chapter 14

There were wet sounds echoing in Waylon’s ears and he briefly realized that it was their kissing that made such lewd sounds. Breathy noises left him without his approval and Waylon wondered for a moment if his system was going haywire. At the same time, he knew it was as the hot and cold feeling persisted. Still, this was Eddie, his soon-to-be husband, his firewall…

Waylon arched up and kissed back.

Eddie groaned as his Darling kissed back. He just couldn’t help himself as he greedily felt Waylon’s body. Waylon was so tiny that Eddie could practically cover her chest with one spread hand. It set off a primal heat inside his body and Eddie was quickly shoving his hands under Waylon’s skirts, feeling her slender thighs. Eddie shuddered in excitement and gripped Waylon’s thighs tightly, yanking her to him.

Waylon gasped then yelped as his lower body crashed against Eddie’s. His face burnt as he could feel a hardness pressing against his backside.

“E-Eddie!” Waylon’s voice was muffled from the tongue still exploring his mouth. His hands trembled as he reached up and clung to Eddie’s vest. He whimpered softly, feeling like his body was too hot now and he _ached_.

Was this arousal? It felt achingly familiar but Waylon couldn’t honestly remember when he’d felt this before. He didn’t think his system was capable.

Sudden movement, a harsh grind against his body, had Waylon gasping again. Then he felt Eddie pause. Waylon’s eyes focused for just a moment before he felt pressure on his male part. He keened, arching in to the surprisingly pleasuring touch then panted harshly, his heart seeming like it was going at a rabbit pace. He looked down and saw Eddie staring at his intensely, his large hand still cupping over that pleasure area.

“You have that…vulgarity, Darling.” Eddie said but he didn’t sound angry or disgusted, more…confused?

“You are such a perfect woman…even with your vulgarity. I had actually forgotten…” Eddie continued, making Waylon’s heart stutter oddly in his chest.

There was a sudden pressure against his groin again that made him arch and moan. His heart skipped and his eyes snapped back to Eddie when he could open then again. Waylon shivered, a tingle traveling throughout his body as Eddie watched him with… _hunger_ in his eyes.

“Those sounds…” Eddie murmured, moving his hand again and stroking Waylon’s excitement. His gut tightened and his own hardness throbbed as Waylon moaned so prettily again. Her body writhed under his hand and the sight excited him more and more.

Maybe there wasn’t a rush to fix his Darling. Of course, for their future children, he would help Waylon change to carry them; but this, right now, it wasn’t horrible. His Darling wasn’t disgusting, couldn’t be with her mewls and trembling. She was…perfect.

He could have this. He could take his Darling now, claim her in the most intimate and primal sense…

Eddie leaned down and captured Waylon’s lips, swallowing her moans as if they gave him life.

Waylon cried out against Eddie’s mouth as the pressure grew. It almost hurt but it felt good, really good. He whimpered as Eddie flipped him over and he felt Eddie’s human hardness press against his backside. His breath hitched and his mind filled with information; the human coupling, possible between two men…or at least a man and a male model computer. Lubrication is needed for comfortable connection…did Eddie know that?

“Darling…” Eddie whimpered reverently, slipping a hand under Waylon’s dress and dragging off the panties that he’d made for her. He ran his hand back up, cupping her ass and squeezing it. His lips formed a roguish grin as he heard her breathy squeak.

“I will have you now, lovely pearl.” Eddie said, brushing his nose against Waylon’s ear and nipping her neck.

“Y-Yes, you are to be my h-husband after all.” Waylon nodded, his face red, “You have lubrication, correct?”

Eddie paused for a moment in confusion, “Lubrication?”

“Yes, to…to not cause my system harm. Information indicates I must be prepared and your manhood slicked.” Waylon said, his breath slowly steadying. “Any type of lotion would be acceptable.”

Eddie surprisingly listened, his hands fondling Waylon’s backside as he did. Of course, he had listened when his Darling said he could hurt her body. He didn’t want to be the cause of future complications. So he pressed a hard kiss to the back of Waylon’s neck and ordered her to stay where she was.

Eddie hissed as he stood. His erection pressing uncomfortably against his sown slacks but he endured, knowing that he’d be welcome into Waylon’s emptiness soon. It took only a few minutes before Eddie found a bottle of lotion in a drawer and came back. A flare of primal pleasure flowed through him as he saw that Waylon didn’t even move an inch. She still lay on her elbows and knees for him, waiting for him like a dutiful wife.

Eddie draped himself over Waylon’s tiny body immediately and grinned as she trembled in excitement.

“Are you ready for me, Darling?” Eddie rumbled, trailing a hand back up Waylon’s dress.

Waylon twitched then pressed against Eddie’s hand. He bit his lip before saying, “Y-yes.”

Waylon took a shaky breath before squeaking as he felt pressure against his hole. The pressure was gone then came back again but this time slick. His mouth dropped open as something –a finger, his mind supplied, two it seemed- slipped into him.

It hurt, burned with the thickness of Eddie's large fingers. Waylon lost his breath for a second then whimpered when Eddie moved those fingers. If two fingers were like this, Waylon was slightly scared to find out how Eddie's actual member would be. Still, Waylon bit his lip and endured. He had a feeling, a warning that if he tried to stop Eddie now, things wouldn't go so well.

**Consequence to stopping The Groom:**

**Eddie Gluskin would most likely continue with no care to the Systems health. Internal and External bleeding will occur and pain to the point of passing out.**

**Using wires to escape will only delay the inevitable.**

**Recommended action: Endure.**

Now his warning system was back? It was saying things he had already realized. He never had it come and go like this before. Before with the camcorder, he didn't even see it for the duration of his healing. What was-

"Ah!" Waylon cried out as he was forced from his thoughts. A sharp pleasure racing through his body, almost causing him to drool.

" _Darling_...?" Eddie breathed the endearment as a question. The way Waylon cried her pleasure made his body throb and he pressed against the thing in Waylon's body again.

"E-Eddie! Please!" Waylon cried out again, pushing back against Eddie's probing fingers. His mind supplied him with the knowledge that Eddie was hitting his prostate but he just wanted more of it.

Waylon mewled in disappointment when Eddie yanking his fingers out but there was pressure against his opening only a minute after. Waylon's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Eddie pushed his slicked hardness into his body. The stretch and burn made tears spring into his eyes and Waylon barely heard Eddie groan praises into his back.

Sound rushed through his ears and his body trembled but then Eddie was moving inside him. It was...pain, but there was pleasure mixed in that was slowly growing. Waylon clawed at the bed, panting and whimpering as he tried to keep his head above the waves rushing over him. Then Eddie hit something inside him.

"Eddie!" Waylon moaned, pushing against the mans' thrusts now. He whined and tried to push back harder as Eddie kept hitting that spot inside him over and over again.

"Oh Darling!" Eddie groaned, "Perfect, you're so perfect...So tight and hot for me." He gripped Waylon's hips tighter, bruising Waylon easily. He leaned down and bit into Waylon's neck, groaning again.

"P-Please, more!" Waylon mewled, rolling his hips the best he could.

Eddie chuckled breathlessly and pounded into Waylon's body harder. The slick sounds and slaps their skin made filled the room. It was filthy and perfect, to the point that Eddie felt that wildness inside him grow. He dug his fingers into Waylon's body and yanked her back. Eddie could see Waylon's backside becoming pink from the force and it sent a tingle down his body and straight into his balls.

Eddie groaned loudly and curved completely over Waylon, wrapping his arms around her body, trapping her.

"Darling, I'm going to fill you completely." Eddie growled, thrusting harder, feeling the tightening in his balls. He heard Waylon whimper and he grinned, "You want that, don't you? I can hear you begging to be filled with my seed."

Waylon's face burnt at the dirty words but he couldn't stop his sounds. Saliva trickled from his mouth as he couldn't close his mouth. He gasped and panted desperately, grasping onto Eddie's caging arms.

"I-I ca- I c-can't h-hold-" Waylon's breath hitched with each thrust, "I-I-" he tried to tell Eddie that he was going to cum, that he couldn't hold on but then his voice broke as he shattered. His body tense and he tightened around Eddie's throbbing flesh. Then he could feel himself being filled completely as Eddie came inside him.


	15. Chapter 15

Waylon slowly opened his eyes, not really remembering when he'd closed them. His body ached...pleasantly, in a way he'd never felt before; and he felt rested. His conclusion was that he'd fallen asleep, but why? Waylon shifted but quickly felt an arm tightening around his waist.

 

Just like that, he remembered.

 

He had sex with Eddie.

 

Heat darkened his cheeks and Waylon felt his heart stutter in his chest. He curled up and covered his face, needing to make himself breathe slowly. When his heart calmed, Waylon slowly wiggled out of Eddie’s prison-like grip. He somehow got out –though how? Not even he was sure.- then went to grab his panties.

 

Waylon froze as he felt something trickle out of him. He looked down, slowly lifting his dress and felt his face burn as he saw a thick white substance slowly trailing down his inner thighs. His heart kicked up speed again and Waylon snatched his panties from the ground before running to the open bathroom. He quickly closed the door behind him but made sure to do it quietly as well. He placed a hand over his rapid heartbeat and tried to just breathe again.

 

**White substance recognized as Sperm. Also known as: Essence, Spunk, Seed, and Cum.**

Dammit, he knew that! He didn’t need his warning system telling him that!

 

“Oh gods…” Waylon whispered, covering his face in pure human embarrassment. He slid down the door until he sat on the ground then whimpered. He shifted; feeling more slickness exit him, and felt dirty…but it was slightly in a good way? Not even he understood why it made him feel warmth in his stomach.

 

“Darling?”

 

Waylon gasped at hearing Eddie. He slightly turned and stuttered, “I-I am in the bathroom!”

 

“What are you doing, Darling?” Eddie chuckled then his voice came out husky as he said, “Come back to bed.”

 

Waylon’s face heated up again and he almost obeyed Eddie but he felt that slickness again, “I-…I can’t! I’m…leaking.”

 

“Leaking?” Eddies voice was closer now.

 

“Yes…your…” He didn’t really want to say something so embarrassing but he continued, “Your essence keeps leaking out. It’s all over my legs.”

 

Waylon looked down at the mess and sighed. He wasn’t lying; with his dress up, he could see the white liquid covering his inner thighs and some still dripping out.

 

“ _Darling…_ ” Eddie _growled_ , right outside the door. It made Waylon’s heart jump. “Open the door, Waylon…Let me help you cleanup.”

 

Waylon’s breath hitched and he suddenly felt _hunted_. He swallowed roughly, feeling like he should open the door yet not. It was a push pull that made him tremble. Still, he saw his hand reaching for the knob anyway and he slowly turned it.

 

The door was yanked away from him and Waylon found himself staring at Eddie’s crotch. His eye’s widened as he stared at the thick bulge and quickly shot his gaze up towards Eddie’s face instead. He didn’t even know if that was any better because…the way Eddie stared at him made him feel like a _feast_ , and Eddie was _hungry_.

 

“E-Eddie?” Waylon stuttered, pressing his hands over his rapid heartbeat. That look reminded him of last night, just before Eddie began _touching_ him, and Waylon just knew…Eddie was going to do it again.

 

Waylon squeaked as he was suddenly lifted from the ground. He clung to Eddie’s shoulders as the man carried him to the shower. He turned his head as Eddie turned it on then looked back at his Firewall.

 

“Eddie?” He murmured; feeling a little confused. If he was really going to get clean then how was Eddie supposed to help him?

 

“I’m sorry Darling.” Was all Eddie said before he began unzipping the back of Waylon’s dress.

 

Waylon made a confused sound as his dress fell from his shoulders. His heart jumped and he quickly stopped the fabric from baring his lower half. His warning system telling him that he absolutely shouldn’t let Eddie see his male parts. Only…Eddie gripped the fabric and ripped it out of his hands, baring him completely as he hadn’t been able to put his panties back on.

 

Waylon squeaked again and his heart pounded in his chest. His eyes shot to Eddie’s and he expected disgust and rage but it wasn’t there, at least, not to that point. He looked more curious than anything, a little flash of distaste but interested at the same time. Then Eddie was removing his own clothing.

 

Waylon stifled a gasp as he couldn’t help but to watch. He didn’t see the sly grin that crossed Eddie’s lips as he noticed Waylon’s interest. He slowed down, like he was giving a strip tease and felt a rush of heat as he watched his Darling swallow and slightly begin to shift. Eddie looked down and saw that his body was affecting Waylon’s.

 

“Naughty girl…” Eddie said as he finally pushed down his pants. He reached and pulled Waylon hard against him, pushing his pulsing need against her small tummy, “You want to go again, don’t you? You’re already getting wet.”

 

“E-Eddie!” For some reason, Waylon felt so flustered from Eddie’s words. Just yesterday, they were just words but…but know they lit a fire inside him. He felt like, as Eddie said, a naughty girl. “P-Please…you shouldn’t…say that.”

 

Eddie chuckled and brought Waylon with him under the warm water. “But you are, aren’t you. Your hole is dripping with my seed.” He brought his hand down and wasted no time in getting to his Darling’s slick hole. He pushed a finger in, feeling the slickness immediately. He grinned wildly, leaning down and licking a trail up Waylon’s neck to her ear.

 

“I can feel how much you want me, Darling. You little _minx_.” Eddie growled, crowding Waylon against the shower wall.

 

Waylon gasped as his back hit the cold tiles, making him arch. The fingers inside him made his hole twinge with pain and pleasure. He was still sore from their coupling but it still felt _good_. His fingers scrambled to hold onto Eddie’s wet shoulders, his nails slightly digging in as his knee’s felt weak.

 

“W-Wait, Eddie!” Waylon stuttered, his face still red, “Y-You can see me…m-my…”

 

“Yes, I can see your dripping clit.” Eddie said, pulling Waylon up and making her wrap her legs around him.

 

Waylon didn’t think his face could get any redder but he was proven wrong. He almost felt faint from what was happening and what Eddie was saying. Didn’t Eddie call that his vulgarity earlier? Just yesterday he did, and now it was…it was his clit? That word…it was so naughty and it made everything in his body hotter. He whimpered in want then opened his mouth only to cry out as he was suddenly breached.

 

Waylon choked out Eddie’s name as he felt the thickness stretch him again. All he could do was cling to Eddie as his body bounced with Eddie’s thrusts. His breath came in tiny hitches and he couldn’t stop the little mewls and moans that escaped. The soreness was quickly disappearing and being replaced with pleasure.

 

“D-darling! You’re so perfect around me, my little minx.” Eddie groaned, “It’s making me feral Darling, do you feel it too?” His voice was low in Waylon’s ear and it made Waylon whimper again.

 

“Y-Yes.” Waylon whined, hiccupping as Eddie thrust sharply into him. His legs trembled and Waylon felt himself beginning to drool. He felt Eddie brace himself then Eddie was _pounding_ into him, leaving him breathless. Waylon scratched at Eddie’s back frantically, feeling like he was drowning in emotion and sensation. Something in his stomach snapped and Waylon shattered before he even had time to think. His whole body tensed and trembled as he came.

 

Eddie groaned at Waylon tightening around him and broke as well, cumming thick and deep into his bride-to-be. He pressed Waylon against the shower wall as his head dipped and rested on her shoulder.

 

“My Darling…” Eddie rumbled, feeling tired yet energized at the same time, “I’m going to finish the dress today and we will have our wedding. Then everyone will know that they can’t ever hope to take you away. You’re _mine_.”

 

Waylon gave a little broken sound of agreement, his body still trembling with the after effects of release. He rested his own head on Eddie’s shoulder then mewled as Eddie rubbed his sides. Eddie shifted while still carrying him and Waylon felt the still warm water hit his back. He made a little confused sound and Eddie chuckled.

 

“I did say I’d help clean you.” This time Eddie’s voice sounded so gentle that Waylon just closed his eyes and let Eddie do anything he wanted.

 

**Warning: Madness detected. You are not immune.**


	16. Chapter 16

An hour later, Waylon was back in his home server and Eddie was gone. He knew Eddie was out finishing his wedding dress, so he just sat on the bed and let his mind wander as his body pleasantly ached. He ached more now than he did a few hours ago but honestly, he kind of liked it. It kept the memory of Eddie with him, inside him. That though made him smile but then he remembered.

 

What had his warning system meant? Madness detected? That he was not immune?

 

Madness was meant for humans. So he had no danger of it. Did it mean Eddie? Eddie was a bit on the strange side but he rather liked it. No, his warning would have said that it was talking about Eddie, so it could only mean himself. But once again, that was a human thing…then again; he had been experiencing human things lately.

 

Waylon shook his head. No, he was a machine, a computer; he didn’t experience things the same way humans did.

 

A hand gripped his shoulder and Waylon jolted in surprise. He looked up at Miles in shock, wondering why his system didn’t warn him that the man was there. He bit his lip, something unsettling inside him, before he pushed it away for now and said, “Yes, Miles?”

 

Miles stared at Waylon, never talking. He raised his hand and pushed it into Waylon’s hair. He gripped the dirty blonde locks and tilted Waylon’s head back. Waylon blinked, staring straight into Miles’ monochrome eyes.

 

“Is there something you physically want?” Waylon asked, not saying anything about Miles’ odd handling or pulling away.

 

Miles shook his head.

 

“Verbally?”

 

This time he nodded and Waylon quirked a smile. He almost tilted his head but the brief pull of his hair made him stop. He hummed instead, “I do not know how to guess your needs at the moment. The correct sequence of words eludes me.”

 

Miles just stared then he lifted his free hand and pressed a finger against a sore spot on Waylon’s neck. Waylon wrinkled his nose slightly before remembering that Eddie had bitten him there at some point.

 

“Oh, Eddie and I interfaced,” Waylon said then added, “or as humans say: We had sex. It was an interesting and very pleasurable experience. I did not think I was capable.”

 

Suddenly, Waylon frowned, “But…something disquieting happened afterwards.”

 

Waylon focused back on Miles who hadn’t looked away from him or released him. Maybe…Maybe Miles would be able to help him figure out the puzzle.

 

“You see, my warning system went off and it told me…well, its exact words were: Warning: Madness Detected. You are not Immune.” Waylon went silent for a long moment before slowly saying,

 

“I admit…I am confused. I do not know what it means. Madness is a human emotion and…I am not human…right?”

 

There was more silence and as it continued, Waylon felt something hot grow inside him. It made his hands tremble and his arms tense. He felt angry, so very angry.

 

“Emotions belong to humans, not computers. Why do I feel these things?!” Waylon bit out, tilting forward. The movement made pain spike in his scalp as Miles didn’t move with his movement but he didn’t mind, the pain helped. He leaned forward again, making the pain sharpen until Miles actually tugged on his hair, pulling his head back so they were staring at each other again.

 

Miles was staring at him so intently that Waylon could see emotion there. He didn’t know what but he knew Miles was feeling something strongly. Then Miles raised his other hand from the sore spot on his neck to his chin. He gripped Waylon’s chin tightly, to the point that it began to hurt and he slowly opened his mouth.

 

“… ** _Human._** ”

 

Waylon’s eyes widened as he watched Miles’ lips for the word. The sound that left the shadow man was rough and unused. It sent tingles up his spine as the dark somehow shadowy sound caressed his ears as if it didn’t just come from right in front of him. Then the word actually registered in his mind.

 

Suddenly Waylon’s mouth felt dry and his throat hurt from struggling to swallow.

 

“H-Human…? What do you mean?” Waylon started out hesitantly

 

“… ** _You’re human._** ” Miles said, his expression frighteningly intense and his grip on Waylon’s chin and hair tightened.

 

It made Waylon whimper.

 

Despite the pain, Waylon didn’t struggle or try to pull away. Somehow he knew, Miles wouldn’t actually hurt him. Sure this hurt, but it wasn’t a bad hurt, it was more…grounding than anything. It kept Waylon’s mind on Miles; it kept his attention from skipping or drifting.

 

“…” Waylon opened his mouth but the words wouldn’t come. A human, Miles was really telling him that he was human? He couldn’t be, he was a computer! He was a machine! It didn’t make sense if he was human! Waylon tried to shake his head but with Miles’ grip, he couldn’t.

 

“I-…N-No, I…I couldn’t be.” Waylon stuttered, feeling something in his chest tighten. If he was what Miles said then what happened before? Where were his memories of his life before Mount Massive? Or, had he always been here? No! He was a machine! He’d been The Tech for longer than he could remember, and he wanted it to stay that way. Safe as a computer.

 

Miles finally released him then went to the corner of the room and grabbed something. When he came back, Waylon saw the camcorder in his disfigured hand. Waylon’s body felt cold in a way that frightened him.

 

“ ** _Watch. Now._** ” Miles said in that same dark voice and Waylon tried to refuse. Miles glided and grabbed him from behind. He brought Waylon into his arms, and held him tight then lifted the camcorder and turned it on. He angled it until Waylon see if perfectly, the beginning image once again. Him in the past, being strapped to a chair.

 

“ ** _Watch Waylon…_** ” Miles spoke right into Waylon’s ear and pressed play.

 

And Waylon…Waylon watched.


	17. Chapter 17

By the end of the camcorders memory, Waylon felt rung out and sick. The images kept replaying in his head and he heard his own voice in his ears, playing back from what he heard from the camcorder. He’d freaked out before, almost tipping over into pure panic while watching the ‘movie’ but Miles held him the entire time, refusing to let him turn away.

 

Words and names echoed in his head but one stood out the most, _Lisa_. Lisa _Park_ , his _wife_. The idea seemed almost laughable considering only a few hours before, he’d been waiting for Eddie for their wedding.

 

Oh gods…

 

Eddie.

 

What was he going to do? What did he feel? He was supposed to get back to Lisa, to his children! But his fractured mentality told him to stay. He didn’t know how he felt. He knew he liked Eddie but what did that mean? Oh gods, he really was _mad_. His warning system- no, he subconscious had tried to warn him!

 

It all felt like too much and he was tearing at the seams.

 

“M-Miles…” Waylon whispered raggedly, tears making him choke on his own words, “W-What do I d-do?...I-…I can’t _think_!”

 

He didn’t know the expression Miles made or if he even made one at all, but he felt Miles’ hand move from his chin, finally allowing him to move himself. Waylon tilted his head down, closing his eyes tightly. His mind felt like such a _mess_! Cracked and fractured beyond repair like it had been since the inmates had gotten out. Only problem was that he noticed now.

 

Waylon didn’t even know that he was making soft whining sounds until Miles covered his mouth with a not cold or warm hand. He bit his lips and he heard Miles speak again.

 

“… ** _They must…know…_** ”

 

Waylon stiffened as air rushed past his ear but he latched onto the feeling. Yes, Miles was right. They had to know, they must know all the horrid things that had happened in this place.

 

“Y-yes.” Waylon gasped, “I- we- They must know… We will tell them?”

 

Miles’ answer was to lift him off the bed. Waylon gasped and held onto Miles’ quickly. The man took him to where his clothes were and set him down, whispering “ ** _…Hurry…_** ” in that dark tone.

 

Waylon nodded and quickly put on his warmest clothing, his brain registering that he wasn’t meant to wear dresses anymore but he couldn’t find it in himself to actually care. He put on his warmest dress, a blue one that covered his arms and legs completely, and then grabbed his electric box and the wires. Despite knowing now, he was still The Tech, and he knew how to use electricity well.

 

Waylon looked back towards Miles’ and the man -The Walrider, he remembered the name of the project that he tried to stop- grabbed his wrist, immediately pulling him along. Waylon bit the inside of his cheek, his heart stuttering in his chest. Were they really going to leave? The thought made him happy as this place was no longer-…just no longer anything. He felt the human emotion of fear again, but he couldn’t deny it anymore. He was human.

 

Oh gods, he was _human_.

 

Waylon took another look at the room as Miles’ lead him out and felt a pang in his heart; the lights, the bed, and the clothes. Everything that Eddie made or brought over… He was leaving it. A slight whimper left him. He was leaving _Eddie_.

 

No, he’ll come back. Another time, after he was done, he’ll come back, because-

 

_What about Lisa?_

 

Waylon felt his breath catch even as he ran behind Miles, the man still leading him by the hand. His lungs burned, but not from exhaustion. _Lisa_ , what was he supposed to do? He loved her, she was his wife, but that love was so very faded. He spent too much time here in this Asylum. There was his children too and oh thank the gods, he still felt a consuming love for them. The need to protect them was still strong in his heart.

 

A splatter of something hot on his cheek jolted him out of his thoughts. Waylon barely flinched and raised a hand to his cheek. He wiped the liquid and saw that it was blood. His head whipped back and he saw a torn apart body getting further as he ran. Miles had been killing the inmates they ran across and he hadn’t even noticed.

 

Waylon looked down and felt a flash of relief that his dress was still clean though it seemed that his bare feet were getting bloody, thankfully not his own blood though. He had the insane thought that he just had to keep his dress clean. It was the only one he had now, the one Eddie made just for him…

 

Eddie.

 

_Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie-_

No, don’t think about that right now, he just couldn’t. If he did, he might…he just might…

 

Waylon gasped as they turned a sharp corner and he looked up to see that they were in the main lobby; right where the outside doors were. His mouth went dry and he could feel his hands start to shake. He squeezed Miles’ hand, trying to draw strength from the man. They began walking again, with Miles’ gripping his hand tighter than he was, when Waylon heard something that made his heart ache.

 

“D-Darling?” Eddie’s voice came, slightly ragged as if he had been running and a little hesitant.

 

Waylon whipped around, not able to help himself. His mind and heart warred within him as he stared almost desperately at his…–Firewall/Antivirus/Groom/Fiancé- his Eddie. He looked so…so _lost_. Waylon opened his mouth, slightly reaching out with her free hand but his other arm was yanked and Miles gripped him, floating high into the air. Waylon cried out in surprise, quickly holding onto Miles so he wouldn’t fall.

 

“Darling!”

 

“ ** _Don’t stop us…_** ” Miles said before flying out the doors.

 

“Give her back!!” Eddie shouted in rage and Waylon looked back as he heard a hard thudding sound. He saw Eddie being covered by a black swarm, the black mist forcing him against a wall. Eddie shouted in anger, struggling to get out until the black mist grabbed him and threw him down the hallway.

 

“ _Eddie_!”


	18. Chapter 18

There was silence in the jeep and Waylon stared down at the camcorder in his shaking hands. They’d been driving for twenty minutes now and Waylon still couldn’t get the image of Eddie being thrown out of his mind. More silence passed until Waylon finally spoke.

 

“Why…why did you hurt him?” Waylon’s voce vaguely trembled and he bit his lip hard.

 

Miles didn’t answer and slowly, Waylon turned his head to look at the man. Their eyes locked and Miles stared at Waylon for a little longer before returning his gaze to the road.

 

“ ** _He would have followed…I only threw him…_** ”

 

Waylon bit his lip harder and he felt horrible about it. He wanted Eddie with him despite knowing that he had a wife and kids where he used to live. Then again…were they still there? Did they still think about him? He wanted to see his kids again, but before he could do anything, he had to give the camcorder to the police.

 

“We…we’re going to the police?” Waylon whispered his question as he pulled his legs onto the seat. The dried blood flaked off his bare feet and Waylon reached down to brush the rest off.

 

“ ** _You will go inside…_** ”

 

“Will you leave while I’m in there?” Waylon asked, peeking at Miles again. Miles didn’t reply, his mouth opened but no sound came and for a moment, Miles looked angry. Waylon frowned, not knowing whether to feel concerned or scared. After twenty more minutes, Miles finally spoke again.

 

“ ** _Talking…takes…energy._** ”

 

“…You can’t speak for long periods of time?”

 

Miles nodded.

 

“Oh…” He didn’t bother to repeat the question even though Miles could nod or shake his head. Part of him was too nervous to know the answer. He’d rather just find out afterwards.

 

Waylon sighed and closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his legs. His dirty hair fell over his smooth face and covered knees. Without trying to, he fell asleep ten minutes later.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A feeling on his face slowly roused Waylon from his nap. He made a noise of displeasure and a shadowy chuckle answered him. He blinked and turned his head to see Miles leaning over him. He had a moment of confusion before remembering everything that happened. Waylon sat up and Miles pulled his disfigured hand from his face, sitting back in the driver’s seat.

 

“Are we there?” Waylon asked before looking around.

 

They were.

 

Waylon’s eyes locked onto the police building and he felt a flare of terror run up his spine. He swallowed roughly before looking at Miles again.

 

“I…I guess it’s my turn now.” Waylon whispered and he sighed when he felt Miles lay a comforting hand on his head. He closed his eyes, just feeling the pressure for a while before nodding and opening the door.

 

“It’s my turn now.” Waylon repeated and walked up to then into the building.

 

As soon as he stepped in, the noise in the main lobby just stopped. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes, some in horror, and others in curiosity; a few just in disgust. Waylon paused before raising his head in determination and walking to the first desk.

 

“…Ma’am, are you alright?” The woman in front of the desk stood, “Are you injured anywhere?”

 

Waylon blinked slowly at the sight of her. He vaguely registered that it actually was a woman and for a moment, Waylon wondered if Eddie would think he was prettier than her. The thought hurt his chest and Waylon had to swallow again. He didn’t speak yet and instead, set the camcorder down, keeping his hand over it protectively.

 

“M…Mount Massive.” He whispered, “Corrupt, vile, hellish…it’s all here.”

 

Waylon stared at her and noticed a tremble in her body. Was she cold? Or scared?...Why did he not care? He was human but right now, he felt like a computer again. Waylon shifted and suddenly felt a shock flow through him like a welcome.

 

He was still wearing his open wires.

 

Oh.

 

She was scared.

 

“Please…don’t let it happen anymore…” Waylon whispered again, “I…I don’t want…I don’t want to see any more death…”

 

Waylon felt his eyes burn and the police woman raised a hand, hovering it over his shoulder.

 

“Ma’am, everything will be alright. I’ll take this-”

 

“No!” Waylon said, his eyes widening in fear and he heard others come closer. He whipped his head around and saw other officers surrounding him. Waylon shrunk in on himself but turned back to the woman, “You’ll lose it. I can’t let it be lost again.”

 

“Okay, you’ll have to come with me then.” She said in a soothing tone, as if he were an animal. He didn’t care though; he just nodded with a smile of relief.

 

Waylon followed the woman and it felt like hours and seconds merged together as others watched what was on the tape. People were called, FBI, and when they came, he was brought into a room. They actually asked him if he was sure he wanted to upload the footage. He didn’t care as long as everyone knew. Like Miles said ‘They must know.’ And now, he was telling them, _showing_ them the horrors of what Murkoff did.

 

Waylon pressed the button then watched them order the police to alert everyone they could. He stood from his seat then turned to leave. He wasn’t needed anymore, he wanted to leave and get back to safety. For now, safety meant Miles and he hoped to the gods he barely believed in anymore that Miles was waiting for him.

 

A hand landed on his shoulder and Waylon reacted without thinking. He whipped around, grabbing an open wire and shoving the person down. The thud of their bodies hitting the ground seemed too loud and Waylon stopped barely an inch away from electrocuting the man underneath him. His breath came out in terrified pants and he stared wide-eyed at the policeman. His hands trembled and Waylon whispered, “Please…I want to go somewhere safe.”

 

The guy held his hands up to show that he wasn’t holding a weapon, “Hey, hey, we’ll take you somewhere safe okay. I promise. We’ll do what we can to protect you, just…you need to drop your weapons and we can take you there.”

 

Waylon immediately shook his head, “No, nowhere is safe without protection! No one is nice anymore; they all try to invade me.” He was losing it, “They try to infect me with their virus!”

 

Waylon choked himself off, shaking as if in the middle of a blizzard. He shook his head, now whispering to himself, “No, no, no virus. I’m human, they’re human. No infection, no protection-”

 

“Oh gods…” Waylon sobbed, covering his mouth as he cried. His eyes darted around to try and find an exit but everyone was _staring_. He couldn’t do this anymore! There were too many viru-peop-infec-NO!!

 

He was really losing it, he couldn’t heal his mind that quickly!

 

Eddie wasn’t here to protect him! But…but maybe Miles? Did Miles leave him? Was he alone? He didn’t want to be alone!

 

“ _MILES!!!_ ” Waylon screamed and in that next second-

 

Darkness burst through the windows and doors.


	19. Chapter 19

Waylon felt like crying in relief as the thick mist covered him. He felt arms wrap around him and knew that it was Miles. The cries of surprise and fear coming from the officers didn’t even faze him. Miles didn’t leave, he wasn’t abandoned.

 

Waylon held onto Miles tightly as he was lifted into the air and carried out of the building. He was taken back to the jeep as the black mist continued to distract the people inside. Miles set him in the car then grabbed his face, looking him over.

 

“ ** _What…happened…?_** ”

 

Waylon looked down, feeling slightly ashamed now. When he thought about it, he knew he had overreacted, but he hadn’t been able to help himself.

 

“I…They saw the tape, and wanted to take me somewhere…somewhere safe,” Waylon whispered, “but…nowhere is safe. I keep thinking that, others will try and hurt me. I’m not a computer, I’m human, and I’m stuck in this fragile casing and...” Waylon bit his lip hard enough to bleed, “I don’t want to go anywhere without you or Eddie with me.”

 

Miles stared at Waylon for a long while. After the silence, he pulled Waylon to him, hiding Waylon’s face against his chest.

 

“ ** _I…won’t leave._** ” Miles said and for the first time he heard emotion in Miles’ voice; steely determination.

 

Waylon broke and he began crying. He clung to Miles’ clothes, pressing his face hard against the man’s chest. It ran through his head that even if he fixed himself completely, if he was able to go back, he’d never actually be the same. He gave the camcorder to the police, to the FBI. He clicked ‘yes’, people would know who he was now; he wasn’t safe. No matter what the police would try, he would never be safe.

 

Yet having Miles say that he wouldn’t leave made Waylon feel almost untouchable.

 

If only Eddie were here…

 

Another thought entered his mind and Waylon pulled back with a gasp. His head snapped up and he frantically began speaking, “Miles! We have to go back for Eddie. They’ll hurt him! If they go to the Asylum, they won’t know not to hurt him!”

 

Miles suddenly cupped his face, making Waylon pause. Miles stared at him silently once more before nodding. When Waylon’s face lit up, Miles silently sighed and patted Waylon’s head.

 

“We need a safe place first, somewhere to stay; just for a while.” Waylon said, excited

 

Maybe, his old place…he just couldn’t think of it as home. Would Lisa be there? Would his kids? He wanted to see his boys, he wanted to see Eddie; he wanted so many things that he almost felt selfish. No, Daniel and Jonathan were _his_ children, and anyone knowing who he was –Murkoff- could go after them too. They would be safer with him as he had Miles and he would have Eddie again.

 

He just had to go see if they were still living at his old address.

 

Wait! Wait…no, he couldn’t, not yet. He needed to be stable first. He could protect them better but what about an actual place to live? They couldn’t stay at his old place, Murkoff knew where that was. He’d have to find somewhere first, then he could take Daniel and Jonathan with him. He’d just tell his boys first!

 

“Miles…will you get him for me?” Waylon asked, looking up at the mutated man through his lashes, “I will find a place to lay low and you can bring him…please?”

 

Miles stared at him for a long moment then nodded. He opened his mouth and said, “ ** _…Where?_** ”

 

“Come to this address-” Waylon gave Miles his old address, “If I’m not outside waiting, come in…okay?”

 

Miles nodded then put his hand on Waylon’s head again. Waylon smiled a bit childishly, he was a bit addicted to the feeling of Miles’ hand on his head. It always felt as if Miles was praising him or showing him affection by doing so. When Miles took his hand away, Waylon smiled brightly at the man then hopped out of the car.

 

“Okay! You take the car, and I’ll get to the house by myself. You’ll need the Jeep more than me anyway.” Waylon said, noticing the subtle concerned expression on Miles’ face. He smiled again and reached out, standing on the tips of his toes to place his hand on Miles’ head. A giggle escaped him as Miles blinked, those grey toned eyes widening just a bit.

 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll be better when I have both of you back at my side.” Waylon slowly let his hand fall then said, “Tell Eddie…tell him, let’s pick a house out together.”

 

Miles’ lips slowly formed a small smile and he nodded. He cupped Waylon’s face and leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

 

“ ** _Be…safe…You’re important._** ”

 

Waylon felt his heart skip and his lips stretched into a wide grin, he slowly nodded, careful not to dislodge Miles. Then, minutes later he watched the back lights of the Jeep slowly disappear.

 

Waylon closed his eyes, raising his hands to press them against his racing heart. He looked around and immediately felt vulnerable. He was out in the open…

 

With a slight hitch to his breathing, he turned on his heel and took off running. He stuck to the tree-line whenever possible, thankful that his old town was one of the more nature friendly ones. He barely felt the cooling asphalt or the snapping twigs underneath his bare feet. The…time –how long had he been insane?- in Mount Massive gave him tough feet at least, one good thing he supposed. But now was not the time to think on such things, he had to get to his old house.

 

What would he find there? He didn’t really know. Would his old family be there? Lisa, who he knew he loved once upon a time but his mind was still shattered-just barley pulling itself together and cracking again over and over-; would Daniel and Jonathan be there, his boys…oh his sweet little boys who he loved with all of his heart, his mind still clung to that truth; he’d kill anyone who would dare to harm his boys.

 

Oh…that’s right…he was a killer- an murderer now.

 

Funny…the thought didn’t matter as much as it should have.


	20. Chapter 20

Miles frowned as drove towards the hell hole known as Mount Massive. It was already too soon and he’d be happy to never see it again, but Waylon wanted the insane guy. He’d do it, just for the little man. He’d do a lot for the guy because…

 

Well, Waylon made him feel alive.

 

Miles knew he was dead, and if the Walrider power ever left him he’d just drop. That power was the only thing keeping his soul in his body. To him, it felt like such bullshit. He never believed in souls or anything supernatural like that before coming to this shithole. Yet here he was, practically a demon and a zombie at the same time.

 

What a fucking laugh.

 

Miles frowned harder, and then his face formed its normal blank expression again. He put a little more pressure on the pedal, speeding up towards the building filled with nightmares. He hoped to find Waylon’s ‘Firewall’ quickly though he knew he’d get back to Waylon in the morning since it was already night.

 

Suddenly, a strange glint in the distance caught his eye. He focused and blinked in vague surprise as he drove closer to a bloody Eddie, the glint coming from his knife. Miles stopped his car and got out, taking one step forward then rising into the air and flying towards the insane man.

 

Eddie’s eyes widened then filled with rage, “You!” he growled lowly, gripping his knife tighter, “Where is my Darling!”

 

“ ** _Safe…Waiting…_** ”

 

Eddie paused for a moment then grit his teeth, “ _Where is she._ ” He hissed, having no patience. Once he got out where Waylon was, he’d murder this _whore_.

 

“ ** _…Waylon says…Let’s pick out a home...together._** ” Miles felt himself slump slightly, feeling his energy drain from speaking so much. He had to wrap this up.

 

“ ** _…Waylon will….explain…hurry._** ” Miles motioned to the car, struggling not to just slump to the ground. He hated talking, it took so much energy. Though, maybe it was because he wasn’t used to it. He hoped that if he talked enough then he could go for longer periods.

 

Eddie scowled, baring his teeth at Miles. Just for his Darling, he’d endure this _whore_ for now. Just until Waylon told him _exactly_ what was going on. Though he was tempted to kill the thing in front of him right then, he didn’t know where Waylon was. With this _thing_ , he could get to his Darling faster.

 

“Very well.” Eddie growled then made his way to the car with stiff movements, “Let’s go.”

 

His hand twitched around the handle of his knife.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Waylon sighed in sadness as he saw that his old house was empty. He’d gone in and checked everywhere too, but no one was home. The electricity was on and water ran where he turned the sink on so he knew that his little boys weren’t _gone_ gone, but that still didn’t tell him where to. Then again, maybe it was for the best, he wanted a stable home for his children to be in.

 

A little happier at that thought, Waylon did what he’d wanted to do for ages now. He took a long hot bath. He washed off all the grime and blood from his body with a shower before filling the tub and just laying down in the hot water. He sighed in content as his muscles loosened then he looked at his body. He poked at his hip bones and ran his fingers over his rib cage, slightly frowning when he could count them. He needed to eat more, but first, he had to get rid of all the unsightly hair on his body. It was uncomfortable in the water.

 

Waylon looked around and found a razor and something fruit scented that foamed when he used it. It said shaving cream so he put it on his body and got to work, smiling as he thought of how nice he’d look with clean skin. He didn’t actually have much hair in the first place. There was none on his face but he had slightly dark hair on his legs and hair under his arms. The hair on his arms was light in color, lighter than the hair on his head so he couldn’t really see it but he had dark hair under his belly button and between his legs so he got rid of that too.

 

When he was done, Waylon noticed that his skin felt smooth and nice, and he smelled a bit like fruit too. He liked it and it brought another smile to his face. He drained the water from the tub and washed his hair again with fruity smelling shampoo and conditioner just because it felt too nice not to.

 

He got out of the bath and shivered at the cold, quickly drying himself off. He had a new hate for the cold since it’d always been cold at Mount Massive, except when he had cuddled with Eddie…Eddie felt so warm, like a personal furnace. Waylon loved it. Then there was Miles, even though Miles didn’t give off his own heat, he took in Waylon’s body heat and gave it back if he held on long enough which was nice too.

 

He could barely wait until his two special boys came back to him. Oh, but Eddie will probably be mad that he left before the wedding. No matter! They can have their private wedding soon, and in better conditions! If Eddie wanted to make him another dress then Waylon would find all the stuff he needed to do so! He did find his old credit cards after all, and after a quick check on the computer, he saw that he still had a bit of money. Waylon was slightly surprised that L-…Lisa hadn’t used too much.

 

But that mattered even less.

 

Waylon stopped in front of his old closet and looked inside. All his clothes were still there but he saw nothing that would please Eddie. Eddie liked him in dresses after all. Maybe Lisa would have some?

 

He went to Lisa’s closet and saw more pants. Right, Lisa had never liked dresses… There were some nice shirts though…maybe he could find a skirt?

 

After searching for a while he did. He put on a flowy floor length pale blue skirt and matched it with a white shirt that had light blue flowers embroidered on it. He but on both and even took a pair of panties from Lisa’s side. After wearing the panties that Eddie made for so long, it felt uncomfortable to wear anything else.

 

Waylon looked at himself in the mirror and tilted his head. Huh, he did kind of look like a girl. It helped that his hair was brushing just over his shoulders now. His hair had always grown fast, it worked in his favor now. He pushed his hair behind his ears then smiled.

 

Oh! He could raid the kitchen! Waylon was sure that cooking would soften Eddie up, and he was a pretty good cook too. He’d always been the one to cook when he’d been with Lisa, she was the one who went out to work and he’d stay home with the kids, working from his computer.

 

Though, when he thought about it, he felt oddly detached as if it happened to a different person.

 

Waylon shook his head and quickly went to the kitchen. He looked at the food they had and was pleased to see that most was still good. It hadn’t been too long since his little boys left then. He took out the food and started thawing out the steaks. Hm, maybe he’d take a nap while he waited for the hot water to do its job.

 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Eddie tapped his foot impatiently as they finally stopped in front of a house. Morning light already tinted the sky with light blue and he was eager to see his Darling again but when he looked around, she wasn’t there. He turned a glare onto Miles but the thing got out of the car. With a growl, Eddie got out as well, saying, “Where is she.”

 

“ ** _Said…inside if…not out._** ” Miles said, already floating towards the house that had the address Waylon had given him. He was eager to see Waylon too. The small man was welcomed company unlike the man behind him. If Waylon didn’t like Eddie so much, Miles might have just torn the man apart already, though, he was sure the feeling was mutual. Miles opened the door, his black mist already spreading across the floor to find Waylon’s heat signature. It dinged at the kitchen then they both heard Waylon squeak before the other ran out to see them.

 

“Miles!” Waylon chirped as his head popped from the kitchen doorway. His smile widened as he saw Eddie too and immediately came out and rushed to the man.

 

“Eddie!” Waylon said, wrapping his arms around the man, “Eddie, Eddie, Eddie!” he chanted happily, rubbing his face against the man’s chest, “I’ve missed you Eddie…”

 

“Such a warm welcome, Darling.” Eddie chuckled, his anger abating for the moment as his little Bride clung to him so cutely. He pulled Waylon closer and had to bury his face into Waylon’s hair as he smelt something fruity come from her. He hummed and tightened his grip as he felt Waylon kiss his cheek. The little minx, she knew exactly how to get him, but he couldn’t be mad at that.

 

“Breakfast is almost done.” Waylon said, pulling back just enough to smile up at Eddie.

 

“Wonderful Darling. I’m sure you cooked something delicious, but-”

 

Waylon squeaked as Eddie’s grip around him tightened. It was beginning to hurt.

 

“Afterwards, you have some explaining to do.”


	21. Chapter 21

 

Waylon slowly munched on the steak that he let thaw while taking his nap. He looked up through his lashes and watched Eddie enjoy the food. It did make Waylon happy to see Eddie enjoying the food he made so much but what Eddie had said...Waylon felt nervous. He looked at Miles and felt himself smile as the man was staring at him. Waylon motioned to the food he placed in front of Miles with his eyes and felt his heart skip in happiness as Miles smiled for a moment.

 

Miles ate the food, the smile coming right back as it tasted nice on his tongue. Of course, since he didn't -probably couldn't- eat, he spit it out after the flavor left and took another bite immediately. It really was good and he privately thanked god -whichever god was listening...or would it be Satan? He still didn't care.- that he could still taste. He looked at Waylon and was quickly reminded on a puppy with how the small man was staring at him. It actually made him want to laugh, but he settled for reaching over and petting Waylon's head.

 

Huh, Waylon's hair was really soft.

 

Waylon hid a wide smile with another bite of his food and had to consciously stop himself from leaning into the touch. He really liked getting patted on the head, it always felt like he was getting praised.

 

He looked at Eddie once more and slightly wiggled in his seat as the man finished his food. Eddie hadn't actually said anything about his cooking; he just looked like he was enjoying it. It made Waylon too eager to hear Eddie's thoughts. Was it good? Did it need something else? Waylon wiggled again, feeling fidgety.

 

Eddie looked at him and Waylon froze, quickly perking up in hope.

 

Eddie chuckled.

 

Waylon blushed and wiggled again, looking down at his almost empty plate shyly.

 

"Darling..." Eddie said, making Waylon's gaze snap back to the man, "You truly do have a woman’s touch in the kitchen. You will be a wonderful mother to our children."

 

Waylon felt his face burn unlike ever before and his heart beat quickened in his chest. He placed his hands on his cheeks, trying to cool them down but Eddie's chuckle made him feel close to fainting from the heat.

 

"Oh Darling, you are so adorable." Eddie said, pride growing in his chest as he saw Waylon blush from _his_ words. Waylon had never blushed like that before, at least, not while they were just talking. His Darling had always been a bit detached but now...oh~ his Darling was just full of lovely emotions, and all for him.

 

"Though, as much as I don't want to. We need to talk about your little disappearing act." Eddie smiled a little coldly, steepling his fingers and placing them on the table.

 

Waylon's blush faded quickly and he pressed his hands against his legs. He bit his lip and his eyes snapped up as he heard a chair moving. He looked at Miles and shook his head as the man seemed a second away from covering him. Miles reluctantly sat back down.

 

"Eddie..." Waylon whispered then suddenly sat up straight and pulled back his shoulders, "We went to the police. That camcorder you found, it held the recording of the breakout and everything that happened at Mount Massive." Then Waylon smiled, "The place is going to be shut down now, and Murkoff's people will be hunted down. They won't be hurting anyone else any longer."

 

Eddie stared at Waylon with slightly wide eyes and Waylon quickly continued.

 

"I know, we should have taken you with us, and I did want to! But...I didn't want them to hurt you." Waylon said, true, he didn't think it at the time but as he thought about it now...He was so glad that Miles stopped Eddie.

 

"Oh Darling..." Eddie said and honestly, he did want to believe Waylon. This was the first time Waylon had done this and really, he would have killed her for doing this but...his darling wasn't a slut. She wasn't like the others.

 

Eddie smiled and stood, making his way towards his bride. He leaned down and lifted Waylon's head, pressing his lips against her soft ones. He enjoyed the surprised squeak she gave but enjoyed her enthusiastic response even more. Eddie growled low in his chest and tangled his fingers into Waylon's hair, kissing her harder. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and groaned at her taste. He felt her tremble and knew that she was feeling the same fire he was. Oh, he always felt fire when he touched her.

 

Waylon whimpered into the kiss, opening his mouth wider for Eddie. He clung to Eddie's vest then had to tear his mouth away. Eddie's hand tightened in his hair and he whimpered but couldn't stop panting from arousal and a need for air. Eddie looked at him and grinned in such a way that had Waylon's cheeks heating up more than the kiss already made them. He squeezed his thighs together, feeling embarrassed that he was reacting to something as simple as a kiss...but, from Eddie, even a kiss felt like something _more_.

 

"A-ah, E-Eddie." Waylon said, finally catching his breath, "W-Would you like me to draw you a bath? It's really nice..." he smiled a bit shyly again, "And I'll clean your clothes while you wash."

 

"That would be lovely, Darling." Eddie said after a moment. He kissed his bride once more then easily pulled her out of her seat, "Though, maybe you could join me instead?" he chuckled.

 

Waylon blushed hotly and though the thought was tempting, it just didn't settle right within him. Doing something so intimate with Eddie in _this_ house. Waylon slowly shook his head, "This isn't our home...I wouldn't want to...disrespect the owner that way. We are already using her things."

 

Eddie frowned and he felt a flash of irritation but sighed, "You're so empathic Darling. Alright, we'll do it your way for now, but soon we will have our own place and you won't deny me."

 

Waylon smiled and nodded, not even feeling any shiver of trepidation from Eddie's words. He went with Eddie upstairs and started the bath for the man. He took Eddie's dirty clothes, fighting to not let his eyes linger too long on Eddie's body as his husband-to-be stripped. Waylon didn't think he did that good of a job with how Eddie was grinning at him. Still, when Eddie was done, Waylon pecked Eddie's lips once more and took the dirty clothes downstairs to wash.

 

It would be tough to get the bloodstains out but he'd do it! He knew how after all. Daniel always skinned his knees, playing soccer all the time. As Waylon used the sink to get rid of the blood staining Eddie's clothes, he felt hands grip his waist. He looked away from the clothes and saw Miles standing behind him. He smiled brightly at the man then continued with his cleaning.

 

"That went better than I hoped." Waylon said, "Eddie forgave us!"

 

The hands on his waist tightened for a moment and Waylon looked back to see a scowl slowly fading from Miles' fact. Waylon frowned slightly and paused in his cleaning to wipe his wet hands on a rag then turn and face the Walrider.

 

"Miles?" He said, raising his hands and cupping the man's face, "What's wrong?"

 

Miles silently shook his head then leaned into Waylon's touch, closing his eyes.

 

Waylon hummed, slowly raising one hand and running it through Miles' hair, "Are you tired?" He asked, "Can you sleep?"

 

Miles shrugged, keeping his eyes closed. He leaned down, pressing closer to Waylon's gentle touch and resting his head on his small shoulder.

 

"Hey, why don't you try? It'll help." Waylon whispered, smiling softly as he continued to pet Miles' hair. He felt Miles nod then tug at his clothes.

 

"You want me to lay with you?" Waylon asked, guessing. When he felt Miles nod again, he giggled, "Alright, let me put these in the wash first, okay?"

 

Miles nodded once more then pulled away, waiting. Waylon smiled again and quickly put Eddie's clothes into the wash. He set it up and started it. He nodded as the washer started then turned to Miles. He walked over and took Miles' hand.

 

"Mind if we lay on the couch? I want to be able to hear when the washer dings." Waylon asked then squeezed Miles' hand as the man nodded. Miles pulled Waylon along to the couch then lay down. He tugged Waylon down as well then wrapped his arms around the smaller man before closing his eyes.

 

Miles honestly didn't know if he'd be able to sleep but if he couldn't, well, this felt like it was enough. He felt calmer, and a little more at peace than he did before. The image of Eddie kissing Waylon didn't run through his head anymore and instead he just felt Waylon's warmth on him. The heat sunk into his body, giving him the heat he lacked then giving it back. He heard Waylon sigh and his lips twitched into a smile as the Techie actually nuzzled him.

 

Heh, cute.

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

When the washer dinged, it was Miles who opened his eyes. He looked down and felt his lips form a smile as he saw Waylon napping on his chest. He reached up and slowly touched Waylon’s soft hair, running his fingers through it. It made his fingers tingle just slightly and Miles enjoyed the feeling. Still, he knew he had to wake the smaller man up, despite the urge to just let him sleep. At least he could wake him in a gentle way though.

 

Miles ran his hand down Waylon’s back, over and over again. He steadily put more and more pressure until Waylon started making little noises. Soon, Waylon hummed in pleasure and stretched on top of Miles, a little blissful smile on his lips.

 

Waylon’s eyes fluttered open and he turned his smile onto Miles, tilting his head in question. He didn’t want to move as Miles was still rubbing his back and if felt so nice.

 

“ ** _Washer…_** ” Miles said, briefly looking towards the laundry room before turning his grey gaze back onto Waylon.

 

Waylon sighed then nodded before reluctantly getting up. He stretched his body, making a little please sound as it made his muscles warm then yawned. He smiled sleepily at Miles, saying “Thank you for waking me. How long was I asleep?”

 

“ ** _Half hour…_** ”

 

Waylon nodded then turned to the laundry room. He hurried to take the clothes out and switch them to the dryer. A quick glance told him that he had successfully gotten the bloodstains out. He made another happy noise and turned the dryer on for 60 minutes before heading back to the living room.

 

“Were you able to sleep?” Waylon asked then felt a little embarrassed because he had actually fallen asleep on Miles.

 

Miles stared for a moment then lifted his shoulders in a slight shrug. He hadn’t actually slept but he had been comfortable and that what he liked the most.

 

Waylon subtly frowned then shook his head with a sigh, “Well, maybe you do need a bed to sleep in…” He mumbled more to himself then shook his head again, “Anyway, I am going to check on Eddie. Be careful around the house!”

 

With another smile, Waylon waved to Miles then quickly made his way upstairs. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and was about to knock when the door opened.

 

Waylon couldn’t help himself, he stared.

 

Eddie chuckled as he looked down at Waylon, the blush lighting her cheek made her look delectable. His lips formed a grin as she continued to stare at his nude and still wet chest.

 

“See something you like, Darling?” Eddie asked, his voice lowering to a slight rumble as he leaned against the door frame.

 

Waylon’s blush grew and his eyes darted up towards Eddie’s before he looked away completely with a shy nod. Then, Waylon wondered why he felt so shy. He didn’t feel like this before, he was able to easily say what was on his mind. Waylon bit his lip then tried again, he looked up and said, “Yes, of course I do. I see you.”

 

Eddie blinked, his ears tinging red for just a moment before something flashed in his blue gaze. A rumble echoed from his chest and he suddenly yanked Waylon to him.

 

“Minx!” Eddie growled before swooping down and claiming Waylon’s lips.

 

Waylon whimpered, trembling at the fierce claiming. Eddie’s mouth took the breath from his lungs and his tongue made Waylon’s legs weak. He scrambled to grip something, to keep from losing his mind to the feeling. Waylon yelped as he was suddenly lifted and automatically wrapped his legs around Eddie’s thick waist.

 

“E-Eddie!” Waylon gasped against Eddie’s mouth as he was practically slammed against the wall. He whined as Eddie bit neck then gasped as he felt something hard press against his backside. His face burned and he felt his body react to the feelings Eddie was forcing on him.

 

Still, they were not supposed to do this, not in this house!

 

Waylon whimpered and did the first thing he could think of to get Eddie to calm down. He tried to slow everything down. He squeezed Eddie’s thick biceps before trailing his hands up to Eddie’s face. He pet the back of Eddie’s neck then cupped the man’s face, bringing his face up so he could kiss him. He pressed soft kisses to Eddie’s jaw, trailing up his cheek then to his lips, keeping the same slow and steady pace. He felt Eddie’s breath hitch and Eddie went still, breath shaky as Waylon caressed Eddie’s cheeks with his thumbs. Waylon pressed another slow kiss against Eddie’s mouth, lightly licking Eddie’s lower lip then into his mouth.

 

Eddie made a broken sound, hips jerking forward and if it were possible, the bulge Waylon felt against him felt even bigger than before.

 

“Eddie,” Waylon whispered, “I love you, Eddie…” he continued, needing to say it and he felt Eddie’s hands tremble where they were gripping him.

 

Suddenly, Waylon had to cling to Eddie as Eddie pulled them away from the wall and shoved a door open, revealing a bedroom. Eddie took three large steps then pinned Waylon to the bed, his eyes almost glowing with fever as he gazed into Waylon’s.

 

“Darling…” Eddie said, voice deep and rough. Waylon made a noise then gasped as Eddie kissed him. It was different from any other kiss he'd gotten before. Eddie kissed him so hard and so desperately that Waylon could feel his lips bruising from the force. Eddie touched his body and Waylon could feel the desperation in every movement.

 

Why was Eddie acting like this? So frantic and...it was desire but at the same time it felt like something else.

 

Waylon tried to slow things down again, gently caressing Eddie's back and softly kissing his face when Eddie pulled back to breathe. Eddie whimpered with every soft kiss and it made Waylon's heart squeeze.

 

"Eddie..." Waylon whispered, growing worried, "What's wrong, my Love?"

 

Eddie shuddered and shoved his face into Waylon's neck. He bit and licked at the tender skin, wrapping his arms around Waylon's small body and clutching her tightly. Waylon wheezed, feeling like Eddie was squeezing the air out of him. He took shallow breaths then ran his fingers through Eddie's hair. He was shivering with each bite and lick. Of course his body was reacting to Eddie's touches, but he was so worried about his soon-to-be husband. Was Eddie enjoying the soft touches or...?

 

"Love...?" Waylon whispered again, then gasped as Eddie's hips bucked into his own. Eddie hardness was insistent against him and Waylon had an idea of what was happening.

 

"My Love." Waylon said, and he bit back another whimper as Eddie bucked against him again. He gently coaxed Eddie onto his back so he could straddle the man.

 

"Darling-" Eddie groaned as Waylon sat right on his hardness.

 

"Shh, my love. Is it not a wife's duty to care for her husband." Waylon said, his words more like a statement instead of a question.

 

Waylon settled, slightly blushing as he could feel Eddie's hardness throbbing under his backside. He bit his lip then leaned down and pressed kisses to Eddie's forehead. He saw Eddie close his eyes and make a sound as if wounded, but he felt Eddie buck against him again. He trailed kisses all over Eddie's face, leaving no spot untouched. He let his hands wander, slowly rubbing all across Eddie's unclothed chest. Sometimes he'd put a little more pressure as if massaging Eddie's pecks and shoulders.

 

Eddie gripped Waylon's hips. His Darling was teasing him so sweetly, to the point that he could feel his rapid heartbeat in his groin. Each soft kiss and loving touch made it even worse, or better. He felt out of his mind with want; want for her touch, her lips, her everything. He never felt this tenderness before, it was driving him wild! Yet, he stopped himself from taking over, he didn't want Waylon to stop her loving touches. This was love, wasn't it? He couldn't remember feeling anything like this...

 

Waylon listened to Eddie groan as he kissed down his abs towards that towel covered bulge. He pulled away and brought his gaze to Eddie's groin. With him no longer keeping the erection down, it sprung up, large and leaking. Waylon's cheeks burned but he couldn't help staring. He swallowed roughly, feeling his mouth water to taste but he pushed that away for now. He wanted to continue to give Eddie love. He went back up and continued kissing Eddie's stomach, his chest brushing against Eddie's hardness and he could feel the heat from it.

 

Eddie choked slightly and his hips snapped up, grinding against Waylon's soft chest. His stomach muscles trembled and he groaned loudly. His hands twitched and he gripped Waylon again, one hand on the back of Waylon's neck and the other burying itself in her hair.

 

"D-Darling..." Eddie groaned again, "You're _teasing_."

 

"Never, my love. Anything you want, I'll give." Waylon said, leaning up and pressing a kiss over Eddie's heart before kissing his lips, "Just ask."

 

Eddie suddenly gripped Waylon's waist and held her close, kissing her back fiercely. He sat up, pulling her into his lap and mapped her mouth out from the inside.

 

"Inside, I want to be inside you. I want to fill your emptiness." Eddie growled, half nuzzling Waylon's face and half kissing her lovely skin.

 

"Yes," Waylon said, feeling breathless "let me get some lube or lotion." Waylon kissed Eddie back, cupping Eddie's face and pushing closer before suddenly pulling away. He smiled as Eddie reached for him and quickly kissed Eddie again before looking around. He found some lotion and made a little sound of happiness before blushing and smiling a little shyly at Eddie who chuckled.

 

"Come, Waylon. Let me take my place inside you." Eddie moved, reaching out for Waylon.

 

Waylon felt his mouth dry as he watched Eddie's muscles shift. He walked towards the man in a daze then squeaked as he suddenly found himself on his back on the bed. Eddie loomed over him, grinning with fire in his eyes.

 

"Darling, I'll show you my love now."

 


	23. Chapter 23

Waylon stayed awake as Eddie slipped off into sleep. His body throbbed so sweetly from their coupling. He turned his head and watched Eddie’s slumbering expression for a few minutes, smiling softly at how adorable his Groom looked. He leaned up and kissed Eddie’s lips once before slowly pulling away, detangling himself from Eddie’s hold.

 

Waylon shivered as cool air touched his still heated nude body. He grabbed up his clothing and quickly made his way to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he was done, he made his way downstairs, softly shivering as each movement made his body tingle. His body felt tender, from his chest to his hips and even inside. He could feel his hole twinge with each step and he blushed as he could remember Eddie inside him, pushing in deeper and deeper; the rough thrusts bruising his inner walls in the most loving way. The way Eddie held his hips, firm yet gentle, had made Waylon feel needed and protected at the same time. It all felt so wonderful.

 

A smile stretched Waylon’s lips as he made his way downstairs. He glanced around and his eyes landed on Miles who was sitting on the couch where they had napped earlier. His smile brightened for a moment then slowly faded as he noticed that Miles seemed off.

 

“Miles?” Waylon said, moving closer to the man, “What’s wrong?”

 

Miles looked…angry, for lack of a better word. His usual blank expression seemed tense, as if it kept trying to smooth out but just couldn’t. Miles’ grey toned eyes darted up and stared he right at Waylon. His expression spasmed slightly then he seemed to sigh, his expression finally smoothing out. Waylon moved closer until he was right beside the man then he knelt in front of him. He placed a hand on Miles’ leg and felt it twitch.

 

“Miles…?” Waylon repeated, his tone as worried as his expression.

 

Miles sighed again then raised a hand and pat Waylon’s head. He seemed to smile a bit bitterly before saying, “ **I’m…fine…** ”

 

Waylon looked at Miles, still concerned, but smiled anyway and pushed his head into Miles’ touch, “Okay but…tell me if you don’t feel well, okay?”

 

Waylon looked up to Miles and continued, “You are special to me, and I don’t want you to feel bad. I don’t want anything bad to happen to you either.”

 

At that point, Miles’ smile came back and it looked fond, maybe a bit loving as well. Waylon giggled as Miles messed his hair up before the monochrome man fixed it afterwards. Waylon moved and wrapped his arms around Miles’ middle, nuzzling into the man’s hard stomach. He looked up again to say something but was distracted by a noise coming from the front hallway.

 

They both looked towards the sound and they heard the front door open.

 

“Get in boys, we need-” A woman’s voice came and Waylon recognized it, “We need…” the voice trailed off and the woman seemed to sob.

 

Waylon stood as he heard little footsteps and his heart began to race. He suddenly felt terrified and he looked at Miles, whispering frantically, “We need to leave, we need to get out!”

 

Miles’ face flashed confused then determined. He got up and moved to pick Waylon up but then they both heard two little voices.

 

“Daddy…?”

 

Waylon’s head snapped to the side and he was staring right at his boys. His eyes grew glassy with tears and a trembling smile formed on his lips.

 

“Hey boys…” Waylon whispered, clutching onto Miles almost desperately. Then the boys began to cry and they ran to him, almost knocking him to the ground as they crashed into him. Waylon couldn’t help himself, he dropped to his knees and clung to his boys, crying as well.

 

“Daniel, Jonathan…I missed you two so, so much!” Waylon whispered, his throat too tight for anything else.

 

“W-we saw th-the news!” Daniel said, looking up with watery blue eyes.

 

“A-and bad things h-happened to you!” Jonathan added, burying his face harder against Waylon and Waylon stroked his black hair.

 

“The news?” Waylon repeated with a small sniffle then he realized that his video must have been uploaded. Everything that had happened to him in the Asylum was out there for the world to see, “Oh, my babies…” Waylon clutched them tighter, pressing kisses to their heads.

 

“Boys?” Lisa called out, and he could hear her walking further into the house.

 

Waylon felt scared again and looked up at Miles who was standing in front of them, as if ready to protect. A plan flashed into his mind and Waylon said, “Boys, why don’t you go upstairs with Uncle Miles?”

 

Miles’ head snapped towards him and he stared with wide eyes before looking down at the two kids. He looked back at Waylon then nodded at Waylon’s pleading look. Of course he couldn’t deny the smaller man. Miles knelt down and picked the kids up, slightly smiling when they reluctantly let go of Waylon but then held onto him.

 

Waylon watched Miles fly upstairs then turned just in time to see Lisa stop right in the doorway. Something in him suddenly froze and he twitched. Then, his lips slowly formed a wide smile and he lifted a hand to wave at her as he twitched again.

 

“Hello Lisa…How long has it been?” Waylon tilted his head, his voice eerily soft.

 

“W-Waylon?” Lisa stuttered, her hands going to her mouth. She stepped forward and Waylon twitched again.

 

“Yes.” Waylon said and clasped his hands in front of him, “But really, how long has it been? I don’t really remember.”

 

“U-uh, one year…it’s been a year since they told me you died.” She said and her voice was shaking.

 

“Oh yes, I kind of remember reading that…” Waylon murmured then looked around, wondering if Miles got Eddie up. Wait, Eddie’s clothes were still in the dryer! He turned and made his way to the laundry room. He heard Lisa follow him and concentrated on getting Eddie’s now clean and dry clothes out.

 

“Waylon…?”

 

Waylon looked back at Lisa and tilted his head, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear after a moment.

 

“What…what happened to you? I mean…I saw the video but…there was a fire and the video just cuts out. I just-” She bit her lip and her eyes darted down to his clothes-her clothes really.

 

“Hm? Oh…I didn’t get out.” Waylon shrugged, “the sound of machine guns came and I knew it would damage my casing. So to protect my system, I climbed into the vents and stayed until it stopped. There is a chunk of corrupted memory after that and I reverted to a simple program. I made a home server and recharged when needed. It took some energy to destroy the viruses infecting the surrounding servers.”

 

Lisa’s eyes widened and her expression twisted into confusion as Waylon spoke, “W-What?”

 

Waylon’s head tilted the other way, “Is that not the section you wanted to know of?”

 

“N-No, that’s not…” Lisa shook her head then asked, “Why are you wearing my clothes?”

 

“Oh, Eddie likes me in these clothes. He tells me I look beautiful.” Waylon giggled, “My fiancé is so nice. I think you’ll like him, Lisa. He treats me so well.”

 

“F-Fiancé?” Lisa choked, then forced herself to calm as Waylon looked at her confused, “Fiancé… That’s…That’s wonderful Waylon. Where is he now?” She asked. Her mind told her that Waylon was just imagining a fiancé. She didn’t know why Waylon was like this but…

 

“He’s upstairs. I should get his clothes to him, he isn’t decent right now.” Waylon said, smiling at her.


	24. Chapter 24

 

“Upstairs…” Lisa repeated then nodded, “Alright, why don’t we go and give him his clothes then.”

 

“…I should go alone. I don’t really want you to see him naked…” Waylon said, slightly blushing, “I’ll bring him down with Miles okay?”

 

“Miles?”

 

“Yes, he’s my friend…my backup. My Miles. I asked him to take the boys upstairs.” Waylon said, smiling. He turned and walked towards the stairs. He went up, looking back for a moment just to make sure Lisa wasn’t following. He really didn’t want her to see Eddie naked. Eddie was his after all.

 

But…what if Eddie saw her and liked her better than him…?

 

His arms twitched and his blood boiled at the thought. That wouldn’t happen, he wouldn’t allow it. Oh, he could feel his expression twisting into something angry and quickly smoothed it out. It wouldn’t do for Eddie to see something so unseemly. He got to the door that held Eddie and knocked before opening the door.

 

Waylon blinked as he saw Daniel and Jonathan sitting in front of Eddie on the bed. Eddie was covered be the blanket and it seemed like he was enjoying the boy’s questions. He saw Miles leaning against the wall not too far away and smiled at the monochrome man.

 

“Love, I have your clothes.” Waylon said and the boys quickly turned.

 

“Da-” They both went to say but then stopped and shook their heads at the same time, “Mom?”

 

Waylon’s eyes widened then his lips stretched into a bright smile, “Yes?”

 

“Eddie- Dad? Was telling us about your adventures!” Daniel said, looking excited.

 

“Did you really kill someone?” Jonathan asked, wide eyes staring at Waylon.

 

“Well…I got rid of some viruses. Remember the ones I’d tell you about when I worked?” Waylon asked and they nodded, “There were viruses running about and I got rid of them before they infected the area.”

 

They nodded again then Jonathan said, “E-…Dad said that he’s our dad now and you’re our mom. Is that true?”

 

Waylon tiled his head and blinked with a curious expression. He didn’t expect Eddie to work that fast, he’d been gone for about twenty minutes, maybe more. After a moment, Waylon smiled and nodded. He was glad Eddie was accepting his children anyway. “Yes, I’m your mommy now and Eddie is Daddy.”

 

“And Miles is Uncle. Right?” Daniel asked, remembering what his ‘new’ Mom said and Waylon nodded, feeling proud. He went over, briefly placing Eddie’s clothes on the bed, before running his hand over Daniel’s hair.

 

“That’s right, my little man.” Waylon said then rubbed their noses together, making Daniel blush in embarrassment but Waylon saw the smile Daniel was trying to hide. Waylon giggled then did the same to Jonathan who happily returned the nose nuzzle.

 

“Waylon, I-” Lisa’s voice came as she opened the door. She froze and stared wide eyed at everyone who was in the room. Her mouth opened and Waylon knew she was going to scream. He took one step but black mist formed a black hand over Lisa’s mouth and more mist wrapped around her body to keep her there. She still tried to scream but the sound was now muffled.

 

Waylon sighed in relief and smiled brightly at Miles. Daniels eyes went wide then he shouted, “Cool!” he turned to Miles and asked, “How do you do that?!”

 

Miles blinked then his lips twitched in amusement before shrugging, “ ** _…I just…do._** ”

 

Waylon giggled as Daniel got up and tried to get Miles to tell him more, and teach him too.

 

“Darling…?” Eddie slowly questioned, “Who is that?”

 

“That’s mom.” Jonathan answered instead and instead of getting angry, Eddie smiled.

 

“Now what did I say before?” Eddie said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

 

“That Waylon is Mommy now.” Jonathan said, sitting up straight, then his face twisted into an expression of confusion, “but…what do we call mom?”

 

An angry sound came from Lisa and Waylon saw that she was struggling against Miles’ black mist as hard as she could. He twitched again and his smile twitched as well. With a sigh, he gripped his wires and box that had been laying in that room on a chair and put them on. He felt a little better with them, a little more put together. Then he went over to Lisa, not really knowing what he was going to do but just knowing that he had to speak with her.

 

He grabbed her arm then nodded at Miles and saw Miles nod back before he addressed Eddie, saying, "Love, I'm going to talk to Lisa for a moment. Do you mind entertaining our boys?"

 

Eddie looked like he was going to say something but then he smiled, "Of course Darling. I'll take care of our boys."

 

Waylon giggled and blew Eddie a kiss before gently pulling Lisa out of the room. Miles' black mist was still wrapped around her, keeping her restrained as she struggled. He was glad for it because her angry sounds made him think she would scream too. So Waylon pulled her until they reached the distant guest room. He settled her in the middle then quickly short the door before turning back to her.

 

"Now, I think you were being very rude. I told you that I didn't want you to see him nude! Why were you trying to sneak a peek?!" Waylon put his hands on his hips, his lips twisting into a scowl, "I even said that I would bring them down but no, you tried to peep on my husband!"

 

Lisa's eyes were wide and she tried to say something but her mouth was still covered.

 

Waylon frowned and though he didn't want to hear any excuses, he sighed and went over. He tapped the back hand covering her mouth and it dispersed. She gasped a full air then stared at Waylon.

 

"Y-...you're insane!" Lisa suddenly yelled, "You brought two men into our home and one of them is NAKED!"

 

Waylon blinked in surprise then slowly his eyes narrowed.

 

"What the fuck is going through your head Waylon!?"

 

Waylon twitched hard

 

"Did you even THINK!? Our kids are here! And what the fuck?! You told them man that our kids were HIS?!"

 

Waylon twitched again and his hands trembled.

 

"You're even wearing my clothes?! I thought you were JOKING when you said you had a fiancé and that he was here!! I know bad things happened to you but just let me call the police and-" Lisa choked off as Waylon's hand shot out and gripped her throat too tightly. It was only then that she saw how... _unstable_ Waylon looked.

 

"I think...your data is corrupted." Waylon hissed, eyes narrowed and burning with _rage_.

 

"And we have no need for damaged software." Waylon continued and Lisa's eyes widened again. She tried to scream but he squeezed her neck even tighter. She could only watch as Waylon turned his electrical box on and grabbed an open _live_ wire. It sparked with blue electricity and Lisa began to cry.

 

Waylon felt his own throat tighten as he brought the wire closer. Finally, he pressed it to her skin and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Her body spasmed against the live wire and Miles' black mist and after a few minutes her mouth began to foam.

 

Waylon pulled the wire again and the black mist dispersed from Lisa completely. Waylon dropped her, not being able to hold her up with just one hand. He turned his box off and a drop of water landed on his hand. Waylon blinked and another fell. He reached up and touched his cheeks.

 

' _I'm...crying?_ ' Waylon thought to himself, then said "Why-" but stopped as his voice cracked and he felt the urge to sob. His whole body trembled and he quickly left the room, locking the door behind him.

 

Waylon got back to the room where he could hear his family talking and laughing and quickly opened the door. Both Eddie and Miles looked up but Waylon only looked at Eddie.

 

"Darling?" Eddie moved to get up but stopped as he hadn’t been able to put his clothes on yet. HE quickly looked for the towel but Waylon was already by his side. Waylon practically tackled Eddie, clinging to him tightly and burying his face into Eddie's chest as he cried.

 

"Darling?!/Mom!" Eddie's and the boys voices overlapped but Waylon didn't say anything.

 

Waylon felt Eddie pull him into a tight hug. He also felt his boy's hands grip his shirt and Miles put a hand on his back.

 

"Darling did that- _whore_ hurt you?!" Eddie growled the word, his muscles tensing in anger.

 

Waylon shook his head. He sniffled then turned so he was laying on Eddie but could pull his boys to him, which he did immediately. Eddie added the boys into the hug as well, pulling them all closer as Miles just sat on th bed, facing them, with a hand still on Waylon's small back.

 

"She's-...She's gone now. She didn't...accept us." Waylon said, trying to keep a steady voice, "We don't have to...to leave now."

 

"Then why are you crying, Darling?" Eddie asked as Jonathan and Daniel pressed closer to Waylon, trying to help their 'mother'.

 

"I don't know...I just feel so...sad." Waylon said, slightly hiccupping. Miles' hand gripped Waylon's shoulder and his other hand began rubbing his back.

 

"Oh Darling...you always did have such a big heart. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon." Eddie said, leaning down to press a kiss to Waylon's forehead.

 

Waylon closed his eyes and nodded. Yes, Eddie was right. He wouldn't care soon, he had his family with him after all. Nothing else mattered.

 

He'd ask Miles to get rid of the body later.

 


End file.
